Life's Changes
by Arwennicole
Summary: Emmett is a soldier who had returned from Iraq. While enjoying his time at home when he meets up with an old friend, but are his feelings more than friendly? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Lifes Changes

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: Emmett is a soldier who had returned from Iraq. While enjoying his time at home when he meets up with an old friend, but are his feelings more than friendly? AU/AH

My Happy Ending

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Lieutenant Emmett Cullen let out a sigh as he got off the plane having landed back in Seattle. He was exhausted from the long flight and the lack of sleep during his tour in Iraq. Exiting the plane, he smiled at the lady before walking through the gates. "EMMETT!" a familiar voice shouted. Before he could react, his little sister let out a shriek as she ran over and threw her arms around him. Emmett grinned as he lifted his sister up off the floor swinging her around.

"My little sister in age and size," he quipped as he set her back down.

Alice hit his chest with a laugh, tears in her eyes as she hugged him. Emmett hugged her back with a smile. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, missed you," Alice replied smiling.

Emmett kissed the side of her head. "Missed you little sister," he answered. He kissed her head once more before setting her down. "How are you? Does…" he started.

"I'm good and no, it's a total surprise," Alice replied smiling.

Emmett smiled as they went over to the baggage claim.

Alice was smiling as she drove up to a elementary school. Emmett grinned as he pulled on his army hat as he got out of the car. Walking inside, he smiled at the vice-principal. "Lieutenant Cullen welcome back," she greeted smiling.

"Hello Miss Franklin," he replied smiling.

"She's in Mrs. Johnson's class," she informed.

Emmett nodded before he started walking down the hall. Letting out a deep breath, he knocked on the door and smiled when Mrs. Johnson walked over to answer the door. "Well hello," she greeted, "Lily there's someone here to see you."

Emmett smiled as he walked inside and heard a gasp. "DADDY!" a voice shouted.

"There's my baby," he said smiling as he scooped his daughter up into his arms, swinging her around.

Lily held onto her father with tears in her eyes. "I missed you daddy," she told him hugging him tight. He rubbed her back with a sigh.

"I missed you baby girl, so much," he answered, kissing the side of her head.

He kissed her cheek while stroking his daughter's blond hair. "I'm home baby, I'm home and never leaving again," he told her while hugging her tight. Lily had her face buried into her father's neck as she cried. He hushed her gently, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. "My baby girl," he whispered softly. He set her down with a smile, taking off his hat and putting it on her head. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded before grabbing her homework and leaving with her dad.

Walking out of the school, he grinned as he lifted his daughter up and over the curb with a smile. "So tell me kiddo, did you win that science fair you were emailing me about?" he asked.

"I got first place," she replied.

"That's my girl," he commented as they walked over to Alice's car.

He messed up her hair. "Daddy!" she whined. He chuckled before lifting her up onto his shoulders.

Lily had violet eyes, waist-length blonde hair, and thin rimmed glasses on her face. She was wearing white tennis shoes, a purple plaid skirt, and a purple blouse.

Emmett grinned as he got her into the car. "So, what should we do for daddy's first day home?" Alice asked.

"How about surprising that husband of yours?" Emmett suggested with a grin.

Jasper was discharged the army about a year before Emmett and was now teaching history at the high school.

Emmett grinned as he stood in the hall while Alice hurried down the hall. She practically skipped back, waving for him to follow her. She opened the door, pushing it open.

Emmett walked into the classroom. "Just one second," Jasper told him still grading papers.

"Damn Jazz, one year back in the States and you're boring as hell," he quipped.

Jasper looked up and took off his glasses. "Shit Emmett when the hell did you get back?" he asked hugging his brother-in-law.

"An hour ago," Emmett replied with a grin as he hugged him back.

He let Jasper go with a grin. "How's the shoulder?" he asked.

"Problems, still need another surgery done but it's better than it was," Jasper replied.

Emmett grinned before clapping Jasper on the good shoulder. "I see you're still taking care of my baby sis," he commented.

"Hey, I'm good at my word Em," Jasper answered as they left the classroom.

When they left the room, Lily immediately attached herself to her father's waist. "So what's next now that you're out?" Jasper asked. Emmett lifted his daughter up so she sat on his side.

"Taking Lils here home and being a dad," he replied.

Lily smiled, resting her head on her father's shoulder as he walked down the hall. "I am planning a party and you are the guest of honor!" Alice announced excitedly.

"Ali, come on, no parties, I'm exhausted," Emmett insisted.

"Please? Mom and dad don't even know you're back. It'll be a total surprise," she answered.

"Yea a party daddy," Lily agreed.

"What did you do to my kid Alice?" he asked chuckling.

"Aunt Alice said mama loved parties too," Lily answered.

Emmett smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. "That she did kiddo," he agreed. Lily rested her head back against her father's shoulder with a smile. "So when is it?" he asked. Alice bounced up and down excitedly.

"Tonight at seven, dress nice," she told him.

"I'll make sure he dresses nice," Lily answered.

"My seven-year-old is going to coordinate my clothes," Emmett quipped.

Lily giggled as Emmett walked down the hall with his daughter in his arms.

When Emmet arrived home, he set Lily down and she ran upstairs to play while Emmett went into his room to change.

Getting out of his uniform, he jumped in a shower, relaxing a bit against the wall. He dragged his fingers through his hair as he relaxed, closing his eyes.

After getting out of the shower, he changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked at the photograph on his nightstand with a sad smile. The picture was of him and his late wife, Rosalie.

Emmett was standing behind Rosalie with his arms around her waist. Rosalie was looking up at him with sparkling violet eyes, her hands were over his. Emmett was looking at her with a huge smile. He was wearing a nice black tux with a blue tie. Rosalie was wearing a long-sleeved a-line wedding gown. Her hair was curled and hung over her shoulders with a small tiara on the top of her head.

Sitting in front of the photo were his and Rosalie's wedding rings. Emmett traced Rosalie's face with a sigh. They were juniors in high school when they married, Rosalie was also three and a half months pregnant. Except it didn't stop them from being the happiest couple on earth. "Miss you baby," he said softly.

"Daddy!" Lily called.

"I'm coming kiddo," he answered as he pulled on his boots.

Lily skipped in with a smile. "Do I look pretty?" she asked, spinning around. She was wearing a pair of black buckle shoes, white socks with pink flowers on the ankles, and a pale pink dress with white flowers.

"You look very pretty baby girl," he answered.

Lily smiled before she turned around. "Can you put my hair up daddy?" she asked. Emmett took the ponytail from his daughter's hand.

"Alright ponytail, half-ponytail, braid?" he asked.

"Half-ponytail," she replied.

"Alrighty, let's see if I remember this," he commented.

The little girl just giggled as her father started messing with her hair. "Ah there we go," he told her once he finished. She turned around and he bent down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Daddy you're wearing that?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes I'm wearing this," he answered chuckling.

She rolled her eyes a little before pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Emmett held his daughter's hand as he grabbed the keys and they left the house.

When they arrived at Alice and Jasper's place, the saw the many balloons hanging outside the door. "Is this a homecoming party or a birthday party?" he asked chuckling before they got out of the car. Emmett held his daughter's hand as they walked up the stairs. Alice opened the door before Emmett could knock.

"Come in, come in, mom and dad are watching the video you sent them," she replied.

Grinning, he followed his sister inside. He saw his parents sitting on the couch and stood behind them as they watched the video. "Wow, I really looked like hell over there," he commented startling him. Esme let out a gasp as she stood up, throwing her arms around her oldest son.

"You said you weren't going to be home until next week," Esme commented as she held onto him with tears in her eyes.

"I got out early," he replied, hugging his mother.

Once Esme let him go, Carlisle hugged him tight. "Welcome home son," he told him.

"Thanks, great to finally be home," he answered hugging his father back.

Esme wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile. "And I promise I'm not going back," he added. He lifted Lily up with a grin. "I'm staying home for good," he announced.

"Yay! I like having you home," Lily answered hugging him tight.

Emmett smiled as he rubbed his daughter's back, closing his eyes. He kissed the side of her head when he noticed someone else standing in the crowd of guests. Setting Lily down, a small smile appeared on his face. "Welcome home," the person greeted. Walking over, he hugged the person tight.

"Thank you, great to see you again, Bella," he answered hugging her tight.

Bella hugged him back with a small smile on her face.


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up

Emmett pulled back after a minute. "It's great to see you again, you look great," he told her, holding onto her arms.

"So do you, got a bit of a tan," she commented, poking his chest.

He chuckled lightly, smiling at her. "Yea tends to happen when you're in the sun 24/7," he replied. Bella smiled a little as the rest of the party continued on. He gestured to the backyard before they left the rest of the party.

Bella sighed as she followed Emmett to the backyard and sat down on the swing that was there. "I haven't heard from you since our little run in, in Seattle," he commented.

"Yeah, I was busy," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright, you?" she answered.

"Well better now that I'm home," he replied.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be relieving," she commented.

"Yea just a bit," he answered smiling a little.

Bella sighed as she swung back and forth on the swing. "I'm surprised you came," he commented.

"Yeah…Alice found me in Phoenix about a year ago and she begged me to come back for the party," she answered.

"Same old Bella, reluctant to party," he quipped.

"So are you," she pointed out.

"Hey I also have a seven-year-old," he answered chuckling.

Laughing a little, she nodded her head slowly. "This is true," she agreed softly. She pushed her hair from her eyes before clearing her throat. Before Emmett could ask another question, the back door opened.

"Daddy you coming?" Lily called out.

"Yeah I'll be right there," he answered.

Bella stood up from the swing. "We should get back to the party," she commented.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again Bells," he answered.

"Yeah you too, welcome home," she told him.

She walked back inside without another word. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck before going inside.

Once he went back into the party, Lily attached herself to her father like a magnet. Emmett smiled as he stroked his daughter's hair as he looked around. Esme smiled as she hugged her oldest child. "I'm just so grateful you're home sweetheart," she told him. He hugged her back with a smile.

"I'm happy to be home ma," he answered.

He kissed his mother's forehead with a sigh. "Hey, can you watch Lily for a couple of hours?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, but don't you want to spend some time with her?" she asked, looking down at her granddaughter.

"Yeah, but there's one place I have to go," he replied.

Esme nodded, touching her son's cheek before she kissed it and held Lily's hand. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head slowly.

After the party finally dispersed, Emmett walked out to his parents' garage. "Emmett I hate it when you ride that thing," Esme told her son with a sigh.

"I'm a safe rider," he answered as he hit the button the garage, opening the door.

He walked over and straddled his black Harley-Davidson, reaching for the helmet that was on the shelf next to it. "You and Jasper both, even though Jasper's only my son through marriage I swear you two will give me a heart attack," Esme commented.

"No worries ma, I'll be back," he answered as he started the bike up.

A grin appeared on his face when his bike roared to life. "I'll be back later baby girl," he told Lily.

"Bye daddy," Lily answered.

Emmett drove off on his motorcycle, just enjoying his ride.

He stopped by the flower shop, getting off his bike and pulled off his helmet before heading inside. "Well little Angie Weber," he commented about the girl behind the counter. The girl looked up with a gasp.

"Emmett Cullen, when did you get back?" she asked as she walked out from behind the counter, hugging him.

"Early this afternoon," he replied.

Angela smiled as he set her back down. "Oh and just so you know, it's no longer Weber," she replied, holding up her left hand.

"Hey so finally married Cheney, congratulations," he commented.

"Yea thanks," she answered.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"About a year ago," she replied as she moved behind the counter again.

Emmett smiled. "White roses and violets?" she asked.

"You know me too well Angie," he answered.

Angela smiled as she went to the fridge behind the counter, taking out a wrapped up bag of flowers. "Here you go," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Emmett answered, smiling a little as he looked at the flowers in his hands.

"How are you though Emmett? I mean besides being home from Iraq," she commented.

Emmett gave her a small smile. "I'm doing alright Ange," he answered.

"I saw Lily yesterday. She looks so much like Rosalie," she commented.

"That she does," he agreed smiling.

Angela smiled as he went to pay. "Hey, it's on us. Rosalie was a good friend of ours too," she reminded him. Emmett nodded with a sad smile.

"Thanks Angie," he told her.

She nodded before he left.

Pulling up to the cemetery, Emmett let out a sigh as he stared at the flowers in his hands before getting off the bike. Walking down the blacktop, he wasn't looking at any of the other gravesites he had walked by. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew the path by heart with all the times he walked the path.

Making his way through the rows, he finally found the one he was looking for. "Hey Rosie," he said softly. He kneeled down in front of the gravestone, taking out the dead flowers that were there before replacing them with the ones he brought. He sat back and stared at the headstone in front of him.

__

Rosalie Lillian Masen-Cullen

Born May 19th, 1988-April 22nd, 2006

Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter, Sister, and Friend

Sighing sadly, Emmett ran his hand over his face. "I'm exhausted, I know, if you were here you'd be yelling at me at how I'm not taking care of myself. I am though baby, but I didn't want to go to sleep tonight without seeing you," he explained. Letting out a shaky breath, he tilted his back for a second before looking back at the gravestone, tracing the little oval picture that was at the top of his Rosie. It was her senior picture. "I miss you baby," he whispered as he traced the engraving, "I miss you so much. Lily is getting so big. I can't believe how much she's grown."

Swallowing hard, Emmett let out a shaky breath as he sat in silence, staring at the grave that held his wife.

When he arrived home later that night, he saw Esme sitting in the living room with Lily. "Daddy!" the girl exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her father tight.

"Hey baby," he said softly, lifting Lily up from the floor.

He kissed the side of her head as he held her close. "Em you're exhausted, why don't you head upstairs?" Esme asked gently.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he answered.

"I'm your mother, I'm always right," she quipped lightly.

Chuckling softly, Emmett let out a sigh as Esme kissed his cheek softly and stroked Lily's hair. "Goodnight sweetheart," she said softly.

"Night ma," he answered as he walked upstairs.

Setting Lily into her bed, Emmett went into his room, pulling off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed. Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling for the longest time. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and sleep claimed him in the matter of minutes.


	3. Unhappiness

Chapter 3: Unhappiness

Bella was sitting at the front desk of her bookstore reading one of her books when she heard the door open. "Welcome to Swan Books…" she started when she looked up to see Lily there.

"Hi Bella," she greeted smiling.

"Lily hi," she answered smiling.

She looked up to see Emmett standing there. "Heard you got your own bookstore," he commented.

"Uh yea…opened this about a year ago. What are you doing all the way in Seattle?" she asked.

"I'm taking my girl out around the town," he replied smiling as he stroked Lily's hair.

Lily giggled before looking at Bella. "Bella do you have anymore Judy Blume?" she asked.

"I just got a whole new shipment in the back," Bella replied smiling as she got up.

Emmett chuckled when he saw his daughter's eyes light up. "I have no idea where she got he passion for reading," he commented.

"Probably because Rosalie read to her every night," Bella pointed out as she opened up a shipment of books for Lily.

She bit her lower lip when she realized what she had said. "Em…" she started.

"Don't worry about it Bells. It's not like I'm gonna break down sobbing," he answered with a half-grin.

She smiled a little, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Hell I do miss her, she was my wife, the mother of my child. Not gonna lie about missing her," he commented as he sat on the counter there. He watched as Lily grabbed a book and ran over to the beanbag chair that was sitting in the corner to read. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Still, some days are harder than others," He added.

"I know the feeling," Bella answered as she went to put some books away.

She went to step over a box when she tripped over it, nearly falling on her face when Emmett grabbed her around the waist. She let out a small gasp when she felt a shock of electricity rush through her body as he held onto her. "Some things never change," he quipped as he lifted her back up on her feet, "have you tried walking and chewing gum again lately?" She blushed in embarrassment.

"I was little at the time," she muttered.

"You were twelve," he answered.

She rolled her eyes a little before he set her back up on her feet. "How are you doing Bells?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright. Just trying to keep the bookstore open," she replied.

He looked around the store with a small smile. "This is real cool, but what happened to your dream of opening your own restaurant?" he asked. She shrugged a little.

"Dreams change, priorities change," she replied.

Emmett let out a sigh. "The last time we talked, you were going to culinary school," he commented as he sat back down on the counter.

"I dropped out three months after our little visit in Seattle," she replied.

He stared at her in shock. "You like to cook, you're great at it too," he told her.

"Em, I just didn't want to do it anymore," she answered.

She pushed her hair from her eyes, looking up at him.

Staring into her beautiful brown eyes made Emmett's heart skip several beats. Something that hadn't happened since Rosalie. It was the same feeling he felt when he saw Bella again a year ago when they had bumped into each other in Seattle.

Bella let out a sigh as she climbed a ladder to put a book away when she dropped it. "Dammit," she muttered quietly. She climbed down the ladder to get it.

"Here, I'll get it," Emmett told her as he bent down to get it.

"No I got it," she answered at the same time, their heads colliding together.

Emmett winced and held his now throbbing head. "Shit that hurt," he muttered. Bella was holding her own head with a groan.

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself.

Reaching down, he grabbed the book and handed it to her. "Thanks," she murmured, still holding her throbbing head.

"You took me down with you this time," he quipped.

She laughed a little as she stood back up, climbing up the ladder. "Sorry," she told him as she put the book away.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

He made sure his hands were up just in case she slipped and fell. "Emmett, I don't need a spotter," she told him.

"Bells, I wouldn't trust you on a step ladder let a lone a regular sized ladder," he told her.

Bella sighed as she went to climb down the ladder when Emmett just placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. "Emmett…" she said with a sigh as he set her down.

"Just watching out for ya," he told her with a wink.

He kissed her forehead before looking over at Lily. "Lily, we're leaving," he called out. Lily got up and ran over to her father.

"Bye Bella," she said smiling.

"Bye," Bella answered watching her leaving.

Letting out a sigh, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes as she went to finish stocking the shelves.

After work that night, Bella pulled on her jacket, leaving the bookstore. She stuffed her hands in her jacket as she went to find her keys when she spotted the familiar picture hanging on the keys.

It was a picture of her and Edward at their junior prom. Edward had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist while resting the side of his head against her forehead. Bella had her hands resting over his arms with a small, content smile on her face. He was wearing a nice tux while she was wearing black ballet flats, and a blue knee-length prom dress.

The dress tied around her neck and I had three skirts at the bottom. Around her shoulders was a white sweater with light blue flowers on the sides. Her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail with a blue ribbon attached.

Smiling sadly, she traced Edward's face in the picture before climbing in her old truck and started driving home.

When arriving home, Bella hung her keys up on the hook as well as her jacket when she felt something rub up against her leg. Looking down, she smiled a little. "Hey Whiskers," she said smiling. She scratched the back of he tabby cat's ears before going into the kitchen.

Just making a sandwich for dinner, she went into the living room and curled up on the couch. She picked at the crust as she just sat in the silence. Whiskers meowed before jumping up and laying behind Bella's legs. "Another bad day Whisky," she said softly. Closing her eyes, she leaned against her hand as she stared at her wall to see the few pictures she had of Edward.

Giving up on eating, she put her plate aside and just tapped her fingers on the arm of her couch. Letting out a shaky breath, Bella reached over, grabbed her phone, and she dialed a familiar number. "Hello?" the person answered on the other end.

"Alice…" Bella started.

"Again?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Bella replied.

"On my way Bells," she told her friend.

"Thanks Alice," Bella answered before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, there was a resounding knock on the door, bringing Bella out of her daydream. Getting up from the couch, she walked over to the door and answered it to reveal Alice. The petite girl smiled softly as she hugged her friend gently. Bella hugged her back with a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" Alice asked, pulling back.

"No," Bella replied as the two women went inside.

Alice smiled sadly, rubbing her hands together. "What triggered it on this time?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, pulling her knees under her. Bella sat across from her friend with a sad sigh.

"The fact that Emmett's back, brings back a lot of memories. Of all the things the six of us did you know?" Bella replied.

Alice nodded her head slowly. "Those were fun times," she agreed smiling softly as she leaned against her hand, her elbow resting on the back of the couch.

"Well, I just don't understand something. Emmett seems to be moving on just fine," Bella commented.

Alice let out a sigh as she rested her hand on Bella's. "You don't see him behind closed doors, Bells. Truthfully? He still hurts over her. Right now it's easier to not think about it for him because he's trying to catch up with Lily. He hasn't seen her in so long he's concentrating on Lily more than anything right now. It'll hit him and of course Jasper's going to be there when it hits him all over again. Angela said he came by her flower shop the first day he arrived home in Forks and went to visit Rosalie that day," Alice explained.

Biting her lower lip, Bella swallowed hard as she let out a shaky sigh. "It's not fair Alice," she said softly.

"I know," Alice said softly.

Seeing that her friend was about to break into tears for the first time in five years, Alice pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "Everything's going to be okay, I know," she assured her softly. She let out a deep breath. "You'll see, everything's going to be just fine," she added quietly.

After Alice went home that night, Bella changed into her pajama pants and a long-sleeved gray shirt before crawling into bed. Whiskers jumped up on the bed and curled up against Bella's side. Staring at her picture of Edward on her nightstand, Bella let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

****

(Character's Ages)

Emmett: 24

Jasper: 24

Alice: 23

Bella: 23


	4. Only Living

Chapter 4: Only Living

Emmett pulled up to Lily's school and smiled as his daughter put her book into her backpack. "Have a good day kiddo," he told her.

"Thanks daddy," she answered.

She reached up, hugging him around his neck. Hugging her back, he rubbed her back gently while kissing the side of her head softly. "I love you very much," he said softly.

"I love you too," she relied smiling.

She kissed his cheek before she got out of his car and went up to the school. Emmett watched her go and let out a sigh as he watched his daughter disappear into the school. "Hard to believe she's seven," he muttered. Throwing the car into drive, he drove away from the school and started heading back home.

After arriving home, Emmett threw his keys onto the table that was in the hall. Looking around his two story, three bedroom home, he suddenly felt extremely alone. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Lily's cereal bowl still sitting on the table. He took the bowl and put it into the sink, washing it real fast before placing it into dishwasher to dry.

Walking out to the garage, he made his way over to a truck and opened the hood. He started fixing the engine when he heard the door open. "Emmett?" Esme called.

"Over here ma," he answered.

Esme walked over, standing beside her son. "You're still working on this one?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he used the pulley to lift the engine up.

She held her son and he was able to get the engine on the table that was nearby and set it down. "What brings you by?" Emmett asked as he started tearing the engine apart.

"I was just coming to check on you," Esme replied, smiling softly.

He glanced at his mother with a small smile, letting out a deep breath as he kept working. "I heard you spoke to Bella the other day," she commented.

"Yeah, bumped into her at the bookstore," he answered.

"Oh that's right, she owns a bookstore in Seattle now," Esme commented.

"Yeah," he answered.

He continued to work when Esme rested her hand on her son's shoulder. Reaching up, he rested his hand over hers with a small smile. "I'm so happy you're home," the older woman said softly.

"Me too ma," he answered.

She kissed his cheek before hugging her oldest child tight. Emmett hugged her back, closing his eyes. "I'm not leaving again, ma, I promise. I'm here to stay," he told her.

"Oh I know sweetheart," Esme whispered softly.

Letting him go, she patted his broad shoulder gently. "I also know you have been through so much, too much that a young man like yourself shouldn't have to go through already at your age," she commented.

"Mom, I'm fine," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Are you and Lily coming to dinner?" she asked.

"Probably," he replied, giving his mother a half-grin.

Laughing softly, she hugged him once more. "Dinner's at six," she informed.

"We'll be there," he answered.

She kissed his cheek once more before leaving. Once his mother was gone, he went back to working on the engine for the truck.

Later that day, Emmett had just climbed out of the shower, getting ready to pick Lily up from school when he heard a knock on the door. "Just one sec!" he called out. Just throwing on his boxer briefs and jeans, he hurried down the stairs to see who was at the door. Opening it, he saw Bella standing there. "Oh, hey Bells," he greeted smiling.

Bella was standing there stunned and her cheeks flushed a little when she saw that he had answered the door shirtless. "Uh…hi," she answered. Emmett opened the door wider.

"Wanna come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied as she went inside.

He closed the door behind her before pulling on the shirt that he had in his hand. "Is this a bad time? I could come back," Bella commented.

"Nah, have to pick Lily up from school in about a half hour," he answered.

"How is she?" Bella asked.

"As awesome as a seven-year-old can be," he replied with a half-grin.

"This is true," she agreed.

A long, awkward silence dragged out between them as they just stood in front of each other. "So…yeah I just came by to bring you these. I was unpacking some boxes in my new apartment when I found these. I thought you would've wanted them," she told him, handing him an envelope. Emmett took the envelope to see that they were prom pictures.

"Thanks Bells," he answered smiling a little.

He took out one picture that was the six of them after having arrived at prom. "Don't you want the copy of this one?" he asked when he noticed he had both copies of the picture.

"No, I have plenty of pictures," she replied.

Deciding against pushing her on why she didn't want the other picture, Emmett put the envelope on the table beside him. "Oh wait, before I forget," he commented walking into the kitchen. He came back out with a pink envelope with balloons on the front. "Lily wanted you to have this," he told her, handing her the envelope.

Taking the envelope, she opened it to see that it was a party invitation. "Since it's Lily's birthday Friday she wants you to be there," he informed.

"Sure, you can tell her to count on me," Bella answered.

"Awesome she'll be thrilled," Emmett told her.

Even though inside he was just as excited at the idea of seeing Bella again. "So, I should let you get going to pick Lily up," she commented.

"Yeah, thanks for the pictures," he answered.

"No problem," she told him, before leaving.

Emmett watched as she walked over to her truck, driving off. Letting out a sigh, he tapped his hand against the doorframe before heading inside again.

As Bella drove, she found herself sitting in front of the cemetery. Letting out a deep breath, she slowly got out of the truck, wrapping her jacket around herself as she made her way to a certain gravesite. She moved her fingers through her hair when she found the headstone she was looking for. Biting her lower lip, she kneeled in front of the headstone, her chest feeling extremely tight as she read the words in front of her for the millionth time.

__

Edward Anthony Masen

Born June 20th, 1989-April 22nd, 2006

Beloved Son, Brother, Boyfriend, and Friend

Swallowing hard, she reached out and moved her fingers over the engraving. "I miss you Edward," she said softly. She let out a shaky breath as the tight feeling in her chest got worse. She closed her eyes tight as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself it was possible. "It's not fair, it's not fair that you're gone. It's not fair that I'm left alone here. It's my fault, it's all my fault that you're gone. It's my fault you and Rosalie are both gone," she whispered.

Unable to hold back the tears anymore, she put her head in her hands with a sob. "It's all my fault that you're gone," she repeated crying softly. Her shoulders shook as her sobs took over again.

After her tears were semi-dried, she placed a kiss on the cold stone. "I love you Edward," she said softly. Sniffling, she stood up from the ground and walked back to the truck, heading home.


	5. The Painful Past

Chapter 5: The Painful Past

Emmett was standing in the backyard watching as Lily was running around her friends, giggling up a storm. He took a swig of the beer he had in his hand before glancing over at Alice. "Ali, I ordered plenty of food," he told her when he saw her pull out more containers of food.

"It's a party," she told him.

"Yeah for seven-year-old kids. They just care about pizza," he answered.

She rolled her eyes a little as she put some more food on the table. Giving up on arguing with his sister, he looked back over at Lily to see them playing "Duck, Duck, Goose". "Ah memories," he quipped.

"You always cheated," Alice answered.  
"Alice, I'm hurt," he said, putting his hand over his chest in mock pain.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked her brother's arm lightly. "Where's Bella? I thought you invited her?" she asked.

"I did," Emmett answered.

Alice let out a sigh. "You should've let me decorate," she commented.

"Alice, Lily's the one who picked out the party supplies. She pointed, I bought," he answered.

She again rolled her eyes before going to talk to Jasper. "Why don't you go have your own kid?" he muttered.

"I heard that!" Alice called out.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Emmett rubbed the back of his neck when Lily ran over. "Daddy Bella's here," she told him.

"Cool," he answered.

She ran back to play with her friends when Bella walked out into the backyard. "Uh…hey…" she said awkwardly.

"Hey, glad you could make it," he commented.

"Yeah, I was able to get Teresa to watch the store," she answered.

Emmett grinned. "What's your poison?" he asked.

"Uh…just a coke works," she replied.

"Alright," he answered, handing her a can of soda.

She popped the tab and took a sip before looking over at Lily. "Seven huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I was discharged in time for this," he commented, "since I missed her birthday last year."

"She loved the little video you sent," she answered.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I got harassed for that for weeks," he commented chuckling.

"What? It was cute hearing you sing 'happy birthday'," she teased.

Emmett laughed a little before he threw his now empty bottle into the recycling bin. "Having another?" she asked.

"One more, my limit's on two. I'm a dad, can't get smashed at a kid's birthday party," he commented.

"This is true," she agreed.

Popping the cap off, he threw the cap into the trash. "I saw you leave the cemetery a few days ago," he told her, making her choke on her drink. He patted her on the back lightly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she replied after catching her breath, "should we be talking about this at a birthday party?"

"From what I hear, you're not talking about it at all," he observed.

"Alice?" she asked.

"The one and only," Emmett replied.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she shook her head slowly. "It was something that happened five years ago," she muttered.

"And counting," he answered, "I know how you feel Bells, really I do."

She nodded her head slowly. "Is it weird that some days I wake up and think that it was all just a bad dream?" she asked.

"No, because I have those days, especially today when I woke up and realized that Rosie's missing out on another birthday," he replied.

Biting her lower lip, she leaned against the table with a heavy sigh. "Are you still angry about it?" she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I don't get a few bouts of anger now and then. I wasn't even in town when the accident happened, we were living in Tennessee at the time remember?" he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I remember that. You had to request to be transferred to come back to Forks," she commented.

"That was Hell," he answered, "but I need my mom's help to watch Lily. The fact that I do have my memories of Rosalie as well as Lily, it makes things a little easier."

Emmett smiled as Lily was spinning around in circles. Bella looked up at him. "How can you be so calm talking about Rosalie?" she asked.

He looked back down at her. "I have to be calm Bella. I can't tear the house apart whenever I'm upset over the fact Rosalie's gone. I can't live that way, I have Lily to think about," he answered gesturing over to the happy-go-lucky little girl, "also, it's not what Rosie would've wanted me to do."

Lily suddenly ran up to her father, hugging him tight around the waist. "Hey there Princess," he said smiling as he easily lifted his daughter up.

"Thank you daddy this is the best party ever," Lily told him.

"You are very welcome," he answered.

He kissed her cheek before setting her back down on the ground, watching her run off once more. "I have to live for her," he told Bella. Bella watched as Emmett put his drink down and started chasing a shrieking Lily around the backyard. She bit her lower lip as she twisted the moonstone ring on her index finger as she began to think of that night.

_**Bella sighed as she stood outside her truck, dialing Edward's number on her phone. "Hello?" he answered.**_

_**"Edward, could you come get me? The engine in my truck's gone," she told him.**_

_**She heard him let out a deep breath on his end of the phone. "I told you not to take that thing to La Push," he commented.**_

_**"I know," she answered.**_

_**"Rosalie and I were just stopping by the market for mom, we'll be there in about twenty minutes," he informed.**_

_**"Okay," she answered.**_

_**"Love you," he told her.**_

_**"Love you," she answered.**_

_**Hanging up, Bella leaned back against the truck door as she waited for Edward and Rosalie to come get her.**_

Coming out of her daydream, Bella looked over at Emmett to see him tickling a laughing Lily. She smiled a little as she took a sip of her soda. "At least you have part of Rosalie," she said softly.

"NANA! POP!" Lily shouted suddenly.

Bella looked over to see the Masens walking into the backyard. "Hello there sweetie pie," Elizabeth greeted, hugging and kissing her granddaughter, "happy birthday."

"Thanks Nana," Lily said smiling.

Emmett walked over with a small smile. "Hey ma," he greeted, hugging her gently.

"Hello Emmett, welcome home," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Home for good?" Edward Senior asked, patting his back.

"Home for good," Emmett answered as he gently stroked Lily's hair.

Elizabeth looked over to see Bella standing awkwardly by the refreshment table. "Hello Bella," she said smiling.

"Hi…Mrs. Masen," she said softly.

The older woman shook her head slowly. "You can still call me Elizabeth," she commented. Bella gave her a half-smile when Elizabeth hugged her gently. "We've missed you too sweetheart," she said softly. Bella hugged her back with a sigh. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good," Bella replied.

Elizabeth smiled as she took a soda from the table. "How's the bookstore?" she asked.

"It's surprisingly successful," Bella replied, able to fall into a small conversation with Edward's mother.

Emmett had handed Lily a party hat since the strap on her other one broke before leaning against the wall. "She looks like Rosie," Edward Senior commented.

"She does, makes me miss her even more," Emmett answered.

"As we all do, her and Edward," he agreed.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a deep breath. "So what are you going to do now that you're out of the military?" the older man asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of maybe combining auto shops with Jacob, like he and I discussed a few years back," Emmett replied.

"There's a good investment," Edward Senior commented.

"You would think," Emmett replied.

Edward Senior patted Emmett's shoulder. "Always been proud of you Emmett, you can't do anything to disappoint us," he commented.

"Thank you sir," Emmett answered.

"Emmett, she's ready for the cake," Esme called to her son.

"Alright," Emmett answered grinning.

Walking over to the table where Lily was seated at the front, Emmett placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders with a smile as they started singing "happy birthday" to the beaming little girl. "Make a wish baby girl," Emmett told her. Closing her eyes, Lily blew out all the candles on her cake.

"What did you wish for?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," Lily answered.

"That's right keep that wish to yourself," Emmett told his daughter chuckling.

He kissed her cheek before they started cutting the cake.

After the party was over and the decorations were cleaned up, Emmett walked into the living room to find Lily fast asleep on the couch. Walking over, he carefully lifted her up into his arms. "I can put her to bed," Elizabeth commented.

"Nah, I got her, I like putting her to bed," Emmett answered.

He smiled at his mother and mother-in-law. "You ladies continue with your talk," he said smiling. Walking out of the living room, he saw Bella getting her jacket on. "Leaving already?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me Emmett. It was fun," she replied.

Emmett nodded his head slowly. "No problem, glad you had fun," he told her. He walked over, kissing her cheek when he felt a shock of electricity go through him.

Bella let out a gasp, her eyes widening a little. "Um…well…goodnight," she told him.

"Goodnight," Emmett answered.

Watching her leave, Emmett let out a sigh before carrying Lily upstairs to her room.

Placing her into bed, Emmett took off her shoes as well as her glasses. He kissed her forehead gently, stroking her cheek softly. "I love you baby girl," he whispered. Lily stirred a little, but continued to sleep. Kissing her forehead once more, he left her alone to sleep.

Heading downstairs, Emmett stood in the kitchen as he contemplated whether or not opening another beer. Rubbing the back of his neck he pinched the bridge of his nose as his own memories bubbled up like they always had on Lily's birthday.

_**Emmett ran into the emergency room, his clothes were completely drenched from the Washington rain, but that was far from his mind. "Mom…" he started when he saw that she was talking to the doctor.**_

_**"Hey Emmett," the doctor greeted gently.**_

_**"Yeah, what's going on Dave?" Emmett asked.**_

_**Dave let out a sigh, shaking his head slowly. "I wish I had good news to give you," he informed. Emmett suddenly felt sick to his stomach at what the man was implying.**_

_**"Is my wife okay? Please tell me Dave that she's okay," he insisted.**_

_**Carlisle stood beside his son, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Emmett, her injuries were too severe. I tried everything I possible could…she didn't make it son," Dave told him regrettably.**_

_**Suddenly felt like someone had knocked the air out of him, he stumbled back a few steps. "NO!" he shouted. Before anyone could react, Emmett spun around and punched the wall next to him. Running over, Esme wrapped her arms tightly around her son, cradling him like he was a child again as he wept in his mother's arms. "No, no, no, not my Rosie. Not my Rosie," he told his mother sobbing. She hushed him softly with tears falling down her face.**_

_**"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Esme whispered softly crying with him.**_

_**Carlisle was on the other side of his son, hugging him and Esme close as the three of them cried together.**_

Emmett shook his head slowly of the memories, letting out a shaky breath. Grabbing the beer, he went into the garage to work on the truck while Esme and Elizabeth watched him with sad eyes.


	6. What did I Do?

Chapter 6: What did I do?

A month passed since Lily's birthday party, everything for Bella had gone back to normal, sort of. She spent most of her time in her bookstore, reading or restocking her shelves.

On a usual dreary Seattle day, Bella climbed down the ladder to see Emmett walk in. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey, how's it going Bells?" he asked.

"Alright," she replied, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Emmett smiled a little before sitting up on the checkout counter. "Make yourself comfortable," she quipped.

"Thank you, I think I will," he answered with a half-grin.

Rolling her eyes, she went to grab a book from the desk. "Hey what are you doing Saturday?" he asked.

"Dinner at the diner with Charlie and Sue," she replied, "as usual."

She looked over at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and I could go to a club this Saturday," he replied.

"A club? Emmett, I can't dance," she told him.

"Who said anything about dancing? Just a couple of friends going to a place that has food and music," he answered.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you asking me out?" she asked.

"As friends Bells," he replied simply.

"I don't now," she told him.

Emmett sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please Bella? It'll be fun, just like when we hung out at that club a year ago before I was deployed," he told her. All he could do was hope that she would say yes, anything to get her to have fun. As he was the one trying to have as much fun with her as he had when they were in Seattle, he could hardly get any response from her now that he was back for good.

Bella sighed, she knew that if she didn't agree he would keep asking her. "Sure," she murmured.

"Awesome," he answered jumping off the counter.

"What about Lily?" she asked.

"She's visiting Elizabeth and Edward for the weekend," he replied.

"Oh…how is Lily?" she asked.

"She's doing awesome," he replied.

Emmett glanced at his watch. "Actually, I have to go rescue her from her Aunt Alice now," he commented laughing. She laughed with him, shaking her head slowly. "So I'll see you Saturday at seven?" he asked.

"Saturday at seven," she replied.

"Awesome," he told her before leaving.

Bella watched him leave and leaned against the bookcase, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stupid, stupid," she told herself before turning around and getting back to work.

When Saturday came around, Bella walked out of her room wearing a pair of ballet flats, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved light blue shirt that had a black buttons going down the front. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail. "You look awesome!" Alice said smiling.

"Thanks," Bella answered.

"I wish you wore the stuff I picked," the petite girl told her with a slight pout.

"Alice, I just want to be comfortable," she insisted.

Alice let out a huff. "Fine, come on, Emmett's waiting," she answered as they left.

When they arrived at the club, they saw Emmett and Jasper sitting a booth talking and laughing. "Hey guys," Alice greeted smiling.

"Hey," Jasper answered grinning as he pulled his wife close to him.

Bella bit her lower lip as she sat in the only seat available that was next to Emmett. "Nice place!" she called out.

"Yeah, it's awesome to hang out," Emmett answered.

A waitress walked over. "Here you go," she told them placing the pizza in front of them. Bella took a piece, nibbling on it a little.

"So Emmett tells us you two had bumped into each other a year back," Jasper commented.

Bella glanced at Emmett. "Yeah, I was in school at the time," she answered.

"Is that what happened? We weren't sure you went Bells, you disappeared after…" Alice started, not daring to finish her sentence.

Sighing, she took a sip of her soda as the conversation got a little awkward. Sitting back, she jumped a little when she felt Emmett's arm on the back of her chair. "So what happened with you guys?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, we just hung out," Bella replied, "he, Lily, and I just hung out."

Emmett was smiling a little. "Yeah, hung out, it was fun," he commented, "It was a nice distraction after everything." Bella pulled the cheese off her pizza, suddenly not interested in her dinner.

"Well, then Emmett went over to Iraq," she put in.

"Yeah," he answered.

Emmett moved his fingers through his hair, clearing his throat. Looking at Bella, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt with the fact she was talking about their time in Seattle was nothing. When in fact, spending time with Lily and Bella was the greatest time of his life. "Hey Bells, wanna dance?" he asked.

"This isn't exactly a dancing song, Em," she commented gesturing to Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home.

"Just come on…please?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Emmett sighed as he pulled Bella out onto the dance floor before Jasper and Alice could object. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked as they started "dancing" to the song playing.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because ever since we saw each other again you've been more distant than you were when we were here in Seattle," he replied.

She sighed as he took her hand and spun her around once. "Emmett, do we really have to get into this?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" he asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?" he asked, trying to find an answer.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know Bella, the fact I have to come to the bookstore itself to get you to talk to me. The fact our conversations are nothing but awkward and lead back to Edward and Rosalie in some shape or form," he replied.

"We were just talking Em. We didn't do anything in Seattle we just hung out with Lily," she answered.

Emmett stared at her with a sigh. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "I was hoping that you coming here tonight you would have as much fun as you did when we came here."

"I am having fun," she told him.

"You were smiling a year ago, you were happier a year ago. What happened to that Bella?" he asked.

"I'm still the same Bella," she answered.

He shook his head slowly. "No, you aren't. I didn't have to practically twist your arm to go anywhere," he told her.

"What are you my boyfriend?" she demanded.

She pulled back with a small glare. "No, I just want to know if I did something wrong before I left that made you give up everything. You quit school, working in a bookstore, you don't laugh you don't smile. You stopped answering my emails when I was in Iraq. I looked forward to your emails everyday and then suddenly your email was nonexistent. You disappeared from our lives again, Bella why?" he asked.

Feeling so much anxiety rip through her, she took another step back. "I have to go," she told him.

"Bella…" he started as she practically ran towards the table.

After grabbing her bag, she left the club.

As she was walking down the street, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself with a shaky breath. "What did I do?" Emmett's words were echoing in her head. Shaking her head slowly, she practically ran all the way home.

Arriving back home, she pressed her back to the door with a shaky breath, pressing her hand against her forehead as she tried to calm herself. Shaking her head slowly, she got up and went into her room. Lying on her stomach, she buried her face into her pillow as she tried to block out everything that had happened that night as well as what had happened a year ago in Seattle.

Emmett was sitting at the table as his own mind drifted back to the last time he saw Bella, which was a year ago the day...he was deployed to Iraq.

_************__****__****_

**__****__**

Bella was standing with Emmett at the airport. "Bye daddy," Lily said tearfully as she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Bye baby girl," Emmett answered.

"She'll be in good hands once she gets back to Esme and Carlisle," she commented.

"True," he answered.

He kissed his daughter's forehead before he looked at Bella. Bella smiled a little when Emmett placed his hand on the side of her neck. "I'll email as much as possible," he told her.

"No rush," she answered.

Smiling softly, Emmett leaned forward and before they could both react, he brushed his lips over hers. Instead of shoving him away, she rested her hand on his shoulder kissing him back. Emmett heard his squadron call for him and pulled back. "Bye baby girl," he told Lily kissing her forehead once more.

"Bye daddy," Lily answered sniffling.

Emmett rested his hand on the side of Bella's neck. "Bye Bella," he said softly.

"Bye," she answered before watching him hurry off.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath. "What happened?" Alice asked. He looked at his sister.

"I have no idea," he lied.

Bella buried her face into her pillow more as tears fell down her cheeks. "Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself before crying herself to sleep.


	7. Stab in the Gut

Chapter 7: Stab in the Gut

Emmett was standing outside the bookstore when Bella pulled up. Looking up, she let out a sigh. "Great…" she murmured, climbing out of the truck, walking up the steps. She tripped on the top step, falling on all fours. Hurrying over, Emmett helped her up from the ground.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She pulled away with a sigh. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"I came to see if you were okay. We tried calling you last night, but you wouldn't answer," he answered.

"I'm fine, just went home and went to bed," she replied.

She went to unlock the door when Emmett stood in front of her. "Emmett let me through," she told him.

"Not until you talk to me," he answered.

"We have nothing to talk about," she told him as she tried moving by him.

"We have a lot to talk about," he insisted.

Bella bit her lower lip, looking over at him. "Bella, I want to know what I did wrong. We had a great time here in Seattle. Lily's wondering why you don't visit her anymore, she remembers Bella. It might've been a year ago but hell she remembers the times we went to the park with her. She liked the time we went to the Aquarium remember?" he asked.

She leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why is my seven-year-old wondering you don't like her anymore?" he asked.

"I do like Lily, she's an awesome kid," she answered.

"Then what happened? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes lowered to the ground. "You and I became close in Seattle," he added.

"Too close," she answered, stepping out from in front of him when he tried to move closer to her.

"But…" he started.

She shook her slowly. "Bella, I care for you so damn much. I care about you more than a friend. I want to be with you, I truly want to be with you. I want you to be part of mine and Lily's lives. You and Lily were all I thought about in Iraq. I came home wanting to be with Lily and wanting to be with you, but you disappeared on us again," he explained.

Bella continued to shake her head. "I care about you too Emmett, but not as much as you think. I had an awesome time with Lily. The bond she and I formed was great. What happened between you and me Emmett…I can't let it happen again," she answered. Emmett felt like someone had just took a hot dagger and plunged it into his chest.

"Wait…you're regretting what happened between you and me?" he asked.

She let out a sigh. "It just can't happen again," she answered. Emmett sighed as he shook his head slowly, feeling nothing but hurt. "Emmett, you mean so much to me," Bella insisted, her hand on his cheek. She forced him to look at her. "You are my closest friend, you have been there for me as much as I have been there for you," she told him. Swallowing hard, he pulled her hand away.

"It's too late then," he said softly.

He walked over to his motorcycle when Bella went after him. "I don't want to lose you," she told him, gabbing onto his arm. Pulling away, he glanced at her with a heavy sigh.

"And I can't live without you, but I'm going to have to," he answered before starting up his bike and riding away.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself watching as he disappeared into the distance. "It'll be better this way," she murmured, heading into the bookstore.

Emmett arrived home in Forks, having no idea how long he had driven in the rain and the cold but he didn't care. Getting off his bike, he moved his fingers through his wet hair before climbing the stairs, heading inside. "Sweetheart good you're home…" Esme trailed off.

Esme stood there, frozen to see her son drenched from head to toe. That wasn't surprising to her, what was surprising to see that his eyes were red. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked concerned. She hurried over, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I want to leave Washington," he answered.

Letting out a shaky breath, he pressed his fingers against his forehead. "I want to start over somewhere mom. Just take Lily and go," he told her.

"Why do you want to leave Emmett? What happened sweetheart talk to me," Esme insisted.

Swallowing hard, he let out a deep breath. "I just can't stay here anymore," he answered.

"Where will you go?" Esme asked, "your father and I will go with you."

"No, I need to do this myself," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Losing Rosie hurt mom, it hurt so much," he murmured.

"I know baby," she answered softly, moving her fingers through his wet hair.

"But being rejected is just as bad if not worse," he told his mother before going upstairs.

Another month later, Bella drove past Emmett's house, like she usually did to get to he dad's house, but this time she saw that something was different. Stopping in the driveway, she got out of the truck and went up to the front door. "Emmett?" she called. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened from just one knock.

Furrowing her eyebrow, she pushed the door open and saw that the house was completely empty. "Emmett?" she called, her voice echoing off the walls.

Walking around the house, her footsteps echoed in the seemingly abandoned house. Leaving, she saw Angela and Ben walking down the street hand in hand. "Angela," she called.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted smiling as she hurried up to them.

"What happened? Where's Emmett?" she asked.

Angela smiled sadly. "He and Lily moved out of Forks last weekend," she replied. Ben wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Poor guy, he looked like he was run over by a semi," she murmured. Bella swallowed hard when she remembered the look on Emmett's face when he left her bookstore.

"D-Did he say where he was going?" Bella asked.

"No, he just said he had to leave Forks," Ben replied.

"What about his parents?" Bella asked.

Angela looked at her friend. "You mean you really don't know?" she asked. Bella shook her head slowly. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are still here as well as his sister and brother-in-law," Angela replied. Bella let out a deep breath.

"Emmett just said he couldn't stay in Forks anymore. So him, his dad, and brother-in-law packed his and Lily's things and they left," Ben explained.

Nodding her head slowly, she walked over to her truck after thanking them. Sitting behind the wheel, she let out a shaky breath. "What have I done?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

In a little town in Tennessee, Emmett walked downstairs to find Lily sitting at the kitchen table doing her math homework. "Hey baby girl," he said smiling, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi daddy," she answered.

He sat down across from her. "What do you think of our new place?" he asked. She shrugged a little.

"I like Forks better," she answered.

Sighing, he stroked her hair gently. "I know," he answered. He kissed her forehead softly. "This is a new start for us okay? Just you and me, daddy and Lily," he told her. She smiled a little, the same half-smile that matched her mother's. "You'll get used to it here, I promise," he said softly. Getting up from her chair, she sat in her father's lap with her head on his chest.

Hugging his baby girl close, Emmett stroked her hair gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too daddy," she answered.

Kissing the top of her head, he hugged his daughter close while closing his eyes. He was looking forward to his new life with his daughter, as long as she was happy, he was happy.


	8. Two Years Later

Chapter 8: Two Years Later

Emmett arrived home covered in grease and oil from the garage he had opened. "Dad! You're home!" Lily said smiling as she hurried downstairs. She stopped dead when she was about to hug him. "And filthy," she commented.

"I just got home from work Baby Girl," he answered chuckling.

"I made dinner," the nine-year-old said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? I was wondering what that was," he commented, "listen Baby Girl I'm going to shower and then we can eat."

Lily nodded watching her dad hurry upstairs. She went into the living room humming to herself. Everyday Lily went to school and the neighbor, Miss. Henson, would drop her off and stay with her for the twenty minutes before Emmett got home from work. Except for today. Lily walked into the kitchen to find Miss Henson checking on dinner. "Dad's just showering, he should be down soon," she informed.

"Perfect, your lasagna is almost done," Miss Henson replied smiling.

Lily smiled as she set up the table for three. Emmett walked into the dining room to see the table set up. "Wow fancy, who's the third guest?" he asked.

"Miss Henson," Lily replied.

Emmett looked over at the young woman, clearing his throat. "Hey Julie," he said smiling a little.

Miss Henson or Julie had shoulder-length jet-black hair, bright blue eyes, wearing white tennis shoes, a knee-length jean skirt, and a rose colored button down shirt.

Julie smiled softly at him. "Well, dinner is ready," Lily announced.

"Smells good Baby Girl," Emmett answered.

All three of them sat down started serving dinner. "How was school Lils?" Emmett asked.

"It was great! I am working on my Science Fair project upstairs," Lily replied.

"What's the project?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Lily replied as she pushed her glasses up on her face some more.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "How's the garage?" Julie asked.

"Going alright. People need cars fixed," he replied chuckling, "what about you? How's everything with you?"

"It's alright," Julie replied smiling, "Danny is with his grandma tonight so I had a free night. Lily invited me to dinner, hope that is okay by the way."

He chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it," he answered, "how old is Danny now?"

"He's three," Julie replied.

"I remember when Lily was three. A little spitfire," he commented.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed.

Emmett laughed at his daughter's reaction. "Well you were Baby Girl," he replied. He poked at his lasagna when he remembered that was a year after he had lost Rosalie, which in turn made him think about Bella.

After dinner, Lily went upstairs to work on her project while Emmett and Julie sat on the porch swing in the backyard with some wine. "You got really quiet during dinner," she commented. He glanced at her with a sigh.

"Yeah, I just got to thinking about Rosie," he answered.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her," she commented.

Emmett nodded his head slowly. "Thank you," he answered. He sat back against the swing.

"I have to ask, is it really hard to raise Lily alone?" Julie asked.

He was silent for a second. "There are moments, she's getting to that age now where she just doesn't want dad to help and certain nicknames in public are embarrassing. Hard to believe for me that she's nine when I still picture her as the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket that the doctor placed in my arms. There are the moments where I do wish Rosalie was here, because when she's older she's going to need to know things that me as a guy can't explain to her. I'm sure her grandma or nana will explain it to her, but it's the mother figure you know?" he explained.

"I totally understand," Julie answered.

Emmett nodded with a small smile.

After awhile, Emmett realized that their heads were getting closer and closer together. Clearing his throat, he pulled back standing up. Julie bit her lower lip, moving her fingers through her hair. "Something wrong?" she asked. He let out a deep breath.

"You're an awesome girl Jules, I'm not going to lie about that," he told her.

"Thank you, except I hear a "but" coming," she answered.

Setting his wine glass down on the table there, he leaned back against the rail. "I'm in love with someone else. She might not love me in that same way, but I love her and I think I will for the rest of my life," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, putting her own glass down.

"Then there's something I have to ask you, Emmett. Is it fair to love someone who won't return those feelings?" she asked.

Emmett was silent for a minute as she stood in front of him. "I will be your friend as long as you need me to be, Em. I just want you to think on that," she told him. He nodded his head slowly.

"I will, but for now…it hurts to even think about going into another relationship," he answered.

Julie nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to hug you, only because I think you need one," she commented. Emmett laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Wrapping his arms around her back, he closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath as they just stood on the porch hugging each other.

Back in Seattle, Bella was sitting in her room when her cat jumped on the bed. "Hey Whiskers," she commented, scratching the back of the cat's ears. She was looking through any sort of information she could find on Emmett's whereabouts when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she walked over and answered the door. "Alice…" she trailed off, surprised to see her there.

Since Emmett left two years ago, there was a rift between her and Alice. They hardly spoke anymore and it was hard on Bella because she had lost her best friend. "I want you to stop trying to find Emmett," Alice told her walking in. Bella closed the door.

"How…" Bella started.

"Bella, I'm not dumb. Your dad came to my house asking me because you were thinking about hiring an investigator," Alice answered crossing her arms over her chest.

Bella was silent. "Just…leave him alone Bella. He doesn't want to be found," she told her.

"I have so much to say to him though," Bella answered.

"You should've thought of that before you threw his heart on the floor and stomped on it," Alice told her angrily.

A long, tense silence settled between the two former friends. "I don't know what your reasons are Bella, but honestly? I don't care either, because the "just be friends" speech you played on my brother just about killed him. Do you have any idea I mean ANY idea at all about how badly you hurt him?" she demanded. Bella shook her head slowly. "He came home and did something he hadn't done in five years, he drank himself into a stupor after Lily went to bed. Thank God he waited until Lily was asleep but I was there, I had to take Lily to school the next day because he had such a bad hangover he called me begging me to do it because he didn't want Lily to see him hung over!" she snapped.

Bella remained silent, her eyes took interest in the hardwood flooring. "You were my best friend Bella, but he's my brother! The last time I saw him that torn apart was when Rosalie died and I'd be damned to Hell if I ever saw him hurt like that again!" she hissed angrily.

"I didn't mean to hurt him like that Alice, really I truly didn't want to hurt him!" Bella insisted.

"But you did! You don't get it Bella! Think for one second of how hard that was for Emmett to admit after five years that he was letting another woman into his heart after Rosalie! Think of how hard it was to him to admit how much he cared and loved you, you basically spit it back in his face with "I'm sorry I just want us to be friends". Whatever happened between you two in Seattle, it brought the Emmett we knew and love back!" Alice said angrily.

Bella pushed her fingers through her hair with a shaky breath. "For a brief minute, I had my brother back. The brother that disappeared after Rosalie died, I loved having that Emmett. The Emmett who played pranks, the big kid that he was, the protector. You destroyed him and I hope you're happy with yourself for what you did," Alice added.

"I wasn't ready to let someone into my life like that yet! I'm still terrified about it!" Bella answered.

"And why? Why is it so hard to love him?" Alice demanded.  
"Because it's all my fault that Edward and Rosalie are dead in the first place!" Bella exclaimed.

Bella swallowed hard as she stared at Alice. "It's all my fault they're gone! It's my fault that Emmett even had to feel that way! I didn't listen to Edward and I took that stupid truck…" she muttered.

Sitting down, she let out a shaky breath. "My stupid engine blew out and I had to call Edward to come get me. It's my fault he's dead, it's my fault Rosalie and Edward both gone. It's all my fault because I didn't listen in the first place. If I listened then Edward and Rosalie wouldn't have had to come get me, they wouldn't have slipped on the road, they wouldn't have crashed into that tree. They'd still be here," she explained. She shook her head slowly. "I failed so many people, Alice. I failed everyone I ever cared about," she added.

Bella felt tears start to spill down her face. "The paramedics or anyone never told your family this but I found them, Alice. I heard the crash. I found them," she told Alice. Alice stood there completely silent. "Edward was already gone…" she trailed off, her voice shaking.

_**Bella ran down to the convertible to see that the whole front in was torn apart. "ROSE! EDWARD!" she shouted. Running down the hill, she ran over to Edward's side of the car. "Edward!" she called. She saw that Edward was covered in blood, which in turn made her feel completely dizzy. "Edward, talk to me baby please," she begged with tears falling down her face.**_

_**Pressing her fingers against his neck, she didn't feel a pulse. "NO!" she screamed, her hands on his face, "Edward, please, please come back to me. Please." She let out a sob, pressing her forehead against his. "Edward please don't leave me," she sobbed.**_

_**She placed her hand on Edward's face as the sobs ripped through her. "Edward please come back to me, I love you please," she sobbed.**_

Bella opened her eyes, swallowing hard. "It's all my fault," she sobbed putting her head in her hands. Alice sat next to her, surprising Bella as she hugged her gently. "It's all my fault," she repeated, "and I want to tell Emmett I'm sorry." Alice closed her eyes as she rubbed her friend's back, both sitting in silence.


	9. Constant Apologies

Chapter 9: Constant Apologies

Bella was sitting on a plane, staring out the window while listening to her iPod. She bit her lower lip as she twisted her ring around her index finger. Her heart was thumping against her chest, she was anxious, yet nervous about seeing Emmett again.

After pouring her heart to Alice about that night, of her reasons for everything, Alice relented and told Bella where Emmett was. Closing her eyes, Bella let out a deep breath, hoping that this trip wouldn't be unsuccessful. She hoped she and Emmett could be friends again, because two years without her best friend was as crushing as it was before.

When the plane landed, Bella got her suitcase from baggage claim and went to rent a car.

Glancing at the address, Bella continued driving when she pulled up to a beautiful two story house. Biting her lower lip, she got out of the car just as the front door open. "Bella!" Lily exclaimed. She ran over, throwing her arms around the older girl's waist.

"Hey," Bella answered, hugging her with a smile.

"I missed you! How are you?" Lily asked smiling.

"I'm doing alright. Look at you, you're getting so big," Bella commented.

Lily giggled as she swung back and forth. "Lily, time for scho-" Emmett trailed off when he saw Bella standing there.

"Hey Em," she answered.

Emmett cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together. "Hey Bells," he answered. He looked at Lily. "Ready to go kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She smiled at Bella. "You're going to stay aren't you?" she asked. Bella looked at Emmett.

"I'm not sure, I'm here to talk to your dad about a few things," Bella replied.

Lily nodded before hugging Bella again. "Good to see you again," she said smiling before running over to Emmett's truck. Emmett tossed his keys back and forth in his hand.

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly. "The door is unlocked if you want to head in," he added.

"Thanks," she answered before going into the house.

Emmett watched her go into his house, feeling letting out a deep breath. "Daddy! I'm going to be late!" Lily called out.

"Coming Baby Girl," Emmett answered.

"Dad!" the young girl whined at her nickname, which only made her father laugh.

Getting into the truck, he started it up and drove his daughter to school.

When he came back, he saw Bella's car still sitting in front of the house, making him sigh of relief that she hadn't changed her mind and left. Getting out, he went into the house. "Bella?" he called.

"Living room," she answered.

Walking into the living room, he saw Bella sitting on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," she answered.

She stood up and hugged him tight. Stunned, he just stood there frozen before he wrapped his arms around her back. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent. "We need to talk," she told him. Letting out a sigh, he let her go.

"The four most dangerous words in the English language," he commented.

She smiled a little when she noticed they were still holding hands. "It's about what happened between us," she said softly.

"I thought we were supposed to forget that happened?" he asked.

Feeling the weight of his words, she nodded her head slowly. "I deserved that," she answered.

"I just want to know what the Hell I did wrong to get you to reject me," he told her.

Bella bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's all me," she answered.

"You're playing the 'it's not you, it's me' bit?" he asked.

"No really Emmett, it really is me," she insisted.

She shook her head slowly. "You shouldn't have fallen in love with someone who destroyed your life," she told him. Furrowing his eyebrow, he couldn't help but feel the confusion become evident on his face.

"What are you talking about Beautiful?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, she felt a shiver go up her spine over his little petname for her. She turned her cheek away when he went to touch her. "Talk to me Bella," he insisted. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at the pictures in the room.

"It's my fault Rosalie's gone," she answered.

"Bella, how could it be your fault?" he asked.

She stared at him incredulously. "Emmett, I'm the reason Rosalie's gone. I'm the reason both Rosalie and Edward are gone," she insisted. Tears fell down her face as she felt the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. Sitting down, she let out a small sob. Emmett kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, talk to me," he insisted, "how was it your fault?"

"Because I called them to come get me because my damn truck broke down," she answered.

She looked at him with a small sob. "It's all my fault," she said with a sob. Shaking his head slowly, he placed his hands on her face.

"It couldn't have been your fault," he told her.

"But it is," she insisted.

She let out a sob. "If I hadn't asked Edward to come get me then the car wouldn't have skidded and smashed into the tree," she answered.

"Bells, it was an accident," he said softly.

Wiping the tears from her face. "Is that why you broke things off in Seattle?" he asked. She let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't want you to feel like you should be with me when you have so much to give to someone who deserves it," she answered.

Bella swallowed hard as she stood up from the couch. Emmett stood up from the floor. "I came here to apologize…to tell you that you don't have a reason to want me as much as you did back in Seattle," she told him. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip.

Emmett stared at her. "I-I'll just go," she murmured. She went to head to the door when Emmett grabbed her hand, pulling her back when her body collided with his. They both stood completely still when he placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Now tell me, how do you really feel about me?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly. "What I feel doesn't matter," she answered.

"Of course it does," he insisted.

He moved his fingers along her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin underneath his fingertips. "Tell me Bella," he insisted. Her lower lip trembled as she lowered her head. "Did you regret our time in Seattle?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, still staring at the floor.

Shaking his head slowly, he gripped her arms gently but firmly, pulling her back so she could look him in the eye. "Look me in the eye, Bella. Did you regret it?" he asked.

Looking into the depth of his piercing blue eyes, she felt her heart speed up a little. "No," she finally got out, her voice shaking. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he hugged her close with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around his back with a sob. "I'm holding you back," she told him.

"Bella, you could never hold me back," he answered.

Sitting down on the couch, he had her sit in his lap and she rested her head on his chest. "I care about you, no…scratch care. Bella, I fell in love with you in Seattle," he told her softly. Letting out a sigh, she moved her hand over his arm.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly that you had to leave," she said softly.

He stroked her hair gently. "I was hurt, yes," he answered.

"How could you forgive me so fast?" she asked.

Emmett buried his face into her hair. "Because I love you," he answered. Another flood of tears fell down her face at his words.

"Emmett…" she started.

He pulled her back gently to look at her. "I'm not expecting you to say it back, not right away. I care about you too much to rush you," he told her softly. Brushing the tears from her face, he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll wait for you, as long as it takes," he murmured.

Letting out a sigh, she held his hand in hers. "Could you hold me?" she asked.

"That is a question you never have to ask Beautiful," he answered.

Holding her close, they both sat in silence. Emmett was content, truly content to feeling Bella in his arms. Bella however, even though she was content, she couldn't help but feel the guilt of what happened to both people they loved. Not wanting to bring the subject again that night. Even though she knew that this subject was far from dropped and she still had so much more to tell him. So much more to admit to him. Something that she just wasn't sure if she could tell him just yet.

After awhile, they both fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms. Neither had slept in days, so the comfort of their arms wrapped around each other made them drift off into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Trying for Happiness

Chapter 10: Trying for happiness

Bella smiled as she sat down with Lily as the young girl did her homework. "You need help?" Bella asked.

"Nope," the little girl replied popping the P as she did so.

Smiling, she kissed the top of the girl's head. "Bella, why did you push daddy and me away?" she asked suddenly, making her look up from the book she was reading. Sighing, she closed her book as she leaned against her elbow.

"I'm not sure sweetie. There were so many reasons, reasons you won't be able to understand," Bella answered.

Lily was silent before she went back to her homework. Emmett walked into the house after coming home from work to see Bella and Lily at the table talking. Walking up behind Bella, he kissed her on the cheek softly. "Hey beautiful," he murmured.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi dad," Lily said beaming.

"Hey baby girl," Emmett answered.

Kissing the side of his daughter's head, he moved his hand over Bella's back. "How are my two favorite girls?" he asked.

"Good," they replied.

Emmett smiled before heading upstairs for a shower. "You know, he missed you. He wouldn't date any other girls," Lily commented.

"He wouldn't huh?" Bella asked as she opened her book up.

"No, all he talked about was you. I remember in Seattle how you and dad were so happy," Lily replied.

Smiling a little, Bella thought back to her time in Seattle with Emmett. It was the greatest time of her life, that she would admit. She and Emmett grew so close…too close, and that was what scared her the first time.

_**Bella laughed as she and Emmett were hanging out at a club. "We can't stay too late! You have that babysitter," she commented.**_

_**"I'm going to have fun first," he replied with a grin.**_

_**Grabbing her hand, he spun her around a few times. "Wait, wait, wait!" she shrieked, by the third spin she lost her balance, falling back against his chest.**_

_**Laughing, Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist. "Still clumsy," he commented.**_

_**"That wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed as he set her back on her feet, her face beet red.**_

_**"You're cute when you blush," he answered.**_

_**Grinning, he kissed her gently while moving his hand over the small of her back, making her gasp at the contact.**_

Bella snapped out of her daydream, her cheeks flaming red at some of the memories of her time with Emmett. "What were you thinking about?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Mm…nothing for you to worry about kid," Bella answered with a grin.

Getting up from her chair, she went into the kitchen to finish making dinner. As she was chopping up some celery for the salad, she gasped when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Emmett, I have a sharp object in my hand," she told him.

"So?" he answered with a half-grin.

Rolling her eyes, she put the knife down. "I'm not about to end up in the emergency room because you feel like surprising me," she told him. Emmett smiled as he stroked Bella's sides.

"Dinner smells great," he told her.

"Tastes better," she answered.

"I bet," he chuckled.

He kissed her shoulder gently. "Bells, you know you can sleep in my bed at night. You don't have to sleep on that couch," he commented.

"Emmett, I'm not kicking you out of your bed," she insisted.

He moved his fingers along her arm. "I insist," he said softly, making goosebumps form on her arms from his words. Biting her lower lip, she let out a shaky breath. "Please," he whispered.

"Alright, alright," she said with a sigh.

She picked her knife back up. "And now, I finish cooking," she commented.

"And I have to call Dave about a part," he answered letting her go.

Watching him leave the kitchen, she let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. She was happy to be with Emmett, being with him was the greatest time of her life. Leaning against the opposite counter, she stared at the unfinished diced lettuce as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "Not yet, you can't talk to him yet," she said softly. Shaking her head slowly, she let out a deep breath as she started dicing the vegetables again.

That night, Bella was lying in Emmett's bed staring at the far wall. She couldn't sleep, it was almost impossible to sleep in the large bed alone. Except, she wasn't about to go downstairs and ask Emmett to come sleep with her, it felt too awkward and she just wasn't ready yet. "_Bella when will you stop acting like a shy virginal teenage girl and just talk to him_?" her brain told her.

Shaking her head slowly, Bella sat up and leaned against the headboard when her cell phone went off. Reaching over, she answered her phone, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" she answered.

"Bella, it's your mom," Renee informed.

"Hey mom," Bella answered.

"How are you baby?" Renee asked, concerned for her daughter.

Bella pulled her knees up to her chest. "I feel…lost," she replied quietly.

"Uh oh…tell me all about it," Renee told her.

Swallowing hard, Bella lowered her head a little. "Sweetie, I know you're in Tennessee with Emmett and you told me you two talked, but did you two talk about everything?" the older woman asked.

"N-no," Bella replied sniffling.

"Why not?" Renee asked.

Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head slowly. "I'm not ready mom," she answered.

"Ready for what baby?" Renee asked.

"For everything. I'm not ready to talk to Emmett about everything, I'm just getting over the fact that I was there the night Rosalie and Edward died and I still think it's my fault," Bella explained.

Renee was silent on her end of the phone. "How did you know something was wrong anyways?" Bella asked, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"I'm your mom, I carried you for nine months and raised you for sixteen years, I know when something's wrong," Renee replied, making her daughter laugh a little.

"Mom, I miss you," Bella said softly.

"Phil and I miss you too baby," Renee answered.

Bella wrapped her arm around herself with a sigh. "When are you going to tell him the truth?" Renee asked. The young woman was silent as she was tracing invisible designs on the blue comforter. "Bella?" her mother asked again.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him everything," she answered softly.  
"Bella, you can't keep keeping all these secrets to yourself," Renee insisted.

"I'm not keeping them to myself, I told you," Bella answered.

She heard her mother sigh on the other end of the phone. "That's not what I meant," she insisted.

"Mom, can we just not talk about it? Please?" Bella asked.

"Okay, the subject is dropped…for now," Renee replied.

The young woman frowned before she lied back on her pillows as she got her mother to talk about her stepfather. The last thing she wanted was to think about every bad thing that happened that forced her to make her decisions about leaving Emmett. As she listened to her mother ramble on about Phil and a spot on a minor baseball team, she started to wonder if coming to Tennessee was a good idea after all.


	11. The Promise

Chapter 11: The Promise

Bella was lying on the bed after she had made it. She had one arm draped over her stomach while her other hand rested up by her head. Her mind kept drifting back and forth between her conversation with her mother as well as her feelings toward Emmett.

The more she thought about her decisions, the more she felt that she was holding Emmett back. At work at this very moment was the greatest man she had ever met besides Edward. He was willing to give her anything, he told her he loved her, and he was treating her like a queen.

Chewing on her lower lip, she closed her eyes as she tried to rest. After not being able to sleep after talking to her mother, she was finally drifting off to sleep.

Emmett arrived home from work early, heading upstairs to take a shower. Walking into his room, he saw that Bella was fast asleep. Smiling a little, he walked by her quietly, heading into the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later, he came out wearing his extremely worn blue jeans, and a tight white t-shirt before lying down on his side next to Bella on the bed. It had been awhile since he was able to watch her sleep. Reaching out, he gently moved his knuckle along her cheek. Unconsciously, she turned her head into his touch, sighing in her sleep. Moving up more on the pillows, he watched as Bella moved closer, resting her head on his chest.

Smiling, he moved his hand through her dark curls as he watched her sleep peacefully. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath as he fell asleep with her.

An hour later, Bella woke up feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her. Smiling a little, she slowly sat up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as Emmett started waking up. "Hey," she said softly, stroking his jaw.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling.

Bella sighed as she sat back against the headboard of the bed. "You haven't slept in a few days. Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up on his elbow.

"Not really," she replied.

Letting out a deep breath, she held his hand in hers as she moved circles on his wrist with her fingertips. Emmett gave her a quizzical look as she sat there pondering. "But I have to," she murmured.

"Talk to me," he insisted.

Nodding her head slowly she looked down at Emmett. "Um…the hospital didn't tell you, but I was there the day Edward and Rosalie were in their accident. I was the anonymous person who found them," she told him. Emmett sat up as he listened to her. "They were just a mile up the road, but the crash was so loud Emmett it echoed off everything. It was the most horrible thing a person should never have to hear," she explained.

Swallowing hard, Bella stared at her lap as she twisted her ring around on her index finger. "Edward was already dead when I found the car…but Rosalie was still alive," she said softly. Emmett felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at her words.

_**Bella pressed her forehead against Edward's, crying. "No, no, no," she sobbed hysterically. Hearing a groan, she pulled back and looked over to see Rosalie beginning to stir. "Rosalie!" she gasped. Carefully letting Edward go, she ran over on the other side, opening the door and Rosalie would've fallen out of the car if her seatbelt wasn't buckled.**_

_**Unbuckling the seatbelt, she carefully caught Rosalie in her arms. Carefully sitting down, she watched as Rosalie slowly began opening her eyes. "Em…Emmett…" she groaned.**_

_**"Just stay with me Rosalie, I'm calling for help, just stay with me," Bella begged with tears in her eyes.**_

_**She pulled out her cell phone, dialing 911. After reporting the accident and calling for an ambulance, she felt Rosalie grip the front of her shirt. "B-Bella listen…listen to me," Rosalie insisted.**_

_**"Don't talk, Rosalie you're going to be okay. An ambulance is coming, we'll get you to the hospital and then you can talk all you want," Bella answered.**_

_**Rosalie shook her head slowly. "Emmett…Lily…" she started with tears in her eyes.**_

_**"You'll see them soon Rose," Bella answered with tears in her eyes, "you have to hold on, you have to hold on for Emmett and Lily."**_

_**The blond girl let out a sob before she coughed and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. "Bella…listen…" she insisted. Bella let out a sob as she watched Rosalie struggle with her words. "T-Take care of…of Emmett and…and Lily. Take care of them…please…please take care of Emmett and my baby. Promise me Bella please," Rosalie insisted with tears falling down her face. Bella nodded her head.**_

_**"I promise, I'll take care of them," she answered.**_

_**Rosalie let out a sob before coughing again. "Emmett…Lily…I…love…you…both…" she got out while gripping Bella's arm. Bella watched as Rosalie closed her eyes and she fell limp in her arms.**_

_**"No…no…Rosalie! Rosalie come back! Come back you can't leave! Emmett and Lily need you! Rosalie come back please!" she exclaimed.**_

Bella looked at Emmett with tears in her eyes to see Emmett staring at her. His eyes were unreadable. "She loved you, Emmett. She wanted to be sure you were taken care of. I felt worse because I had promised her I'd make sure you guys were okay…" she started.

Instead of answering, Emmett got up. "Emmett where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to go for a run Bella, this is…this is just too much," he answered.

With tears falling down her face, Bella watched as he ran out of the room.

When Emmett was out of the house, he just took a left and ran. He didn't know where he was running to or how long he was going to run, all he knew was that he needed to run.

He ran for what felt like hours, when he finally stopped, he saw that he had run to a bridge and just stood there as he watched the water rush under the bridge. Closing his eyes, Emmett let out a shaky breath as he put his head in his hands. For the first time in six years, Emmett cried over the loss of his wife.

Bella walked downstairs to see Lily sitting in the living room. "Lils?" she called to the girl. The girl looked up at her.

"You and dad had another fight?" Lily asked.

Bella sighed as she squatted down in front of the girl. "No, we didn't have another fight kiddo. We just…I had to tell your daddy the truth about the night your mama died," she replied. Lily gave her a quizzical look, but then her face softened.

"I wish I could remember mama," she said softly.

Bella smiled sadly. "Your mama loved you very, very much," the young woman told the girl. Standing up, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes as she stood up.

Walking over to Emmett's DVD collection, she smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Here," she told the girl as she took out a stack of home video DVD's. Putting the first movie in the DVD player, she sat down with Lily on the couch.

The video began to play and it showed the camera just pointing at the door._ "And drum roll please, and introducing Lillian May Cullen," Emmett announced as Rosalie walked in with Lily in the baby carrier._

_"Emmett, turn off the camera I look horrible," Rosalie insisted._

_"No way, you look beautiful," he answered._

_Emmett walked over and kissed his wife briefly. "You look so beautiful Rosie," he told his wife before pointing the camera at a sleeping Lily._

_"Emmett, help me take her upstairs," Rosalie told him._

_"Yep," he answered._

_The video cut to Rosalie humming, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with Lily sleeping in her arms. _"She was pretty," Lily commented as she looked at her mother.

"Daddy never showed you these?" Bella asked.

"Daddy never liked to talk about mama, it upsets him," Lily replied.

Bella sighed as they looked at the video.

_The video cut again to a family outing, everyone was together. "Here Uncle Eddie, you have a try," Emmett said as he transferred baby Lily into Edward's arms._

Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at Edward, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Bella stood next to Edward, staring at the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful Rosalie," she commented._

_"Thanks," Rosalie answered behind the camera._

_Edward was carefully rocking Lily back and forth. "Hey maybe someday Ed that'll be yours and Bell's kid," Emmett commented._

_"Not for awhile," Bella answered quickly, making everyone laugh._

_"A few years yet," Edward commented smiling._

Bella suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked up at Emmett. Emmett's eyes were red, showing that he had been crying. Reaching up, she rested her hands over his as she quietly comforted him as he was comforting her as they watched the videos playing on the screen.


	12. Healing Wounds

Chapter 12: Healing all Wounds

Bella was sitting outside with Emmett. Two weeks had gone by since Bella had told Emmett about the promise she made to Rosalie. Letting out a sigh, he reached over and was holding her hand between his. "You've hardly talked to me since I told you everything," she said softly. Emmett moved his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip as she rested her chin over his shoulder. "You know this doesn't change how I feel about you," he told her, surprising her.

"No?" she asked.

Shaking his head slowly, he pulled her into his lap, kissing the side of her neck tenderly. "Bells, I fell in love with you in Seattle. If I knew Rosie, which I did, she'd want me to be happy. Would she want me to sit around the house moping around after her for the rest of my life? No, Rosalie and I had a talk about that like a few months before the accident. We wanted each other to live out our lives and be happy if something were to happen to the other," he explained.

Bella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just…I don't know Emmett," she said softly.

"What? Tell me," he told her, kissing her forehead.

Moving her hand along his arm, she let out a heavy sigh. "Emmett…I'm just not sure if I'm the right girl for you," she answered. He continued to stroke her soft skin.

"Bella, you are the right girl for me. Especially since Lily adores you so much," he told her.

Sighing, she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "She's happy to finally see what Rosalie was really like," she answered.

"She is," he agreed softly.

Closing her eyes tighter, Bella let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep her feelings bottled up as usual. She didn't want to cry anymore, she was tired of crying.

Later that day, Bella was sitting in the living room thinking when Lily walked in the room, sitting next to her. "Hi Bella," Lily greeted.

"Hey Lils," Bella answered smiling.

She kissed the side of the girl's head with a small smile, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You really loved Uncle Edward huh?" Lily asked. Bella stroked her hair with a sigh.

"Very much," Bella answered.

Lily rested her head on her shoulder. "I guess that's why you don't like talking about him, just like daddy doesn't like talking about mom very much," she murmured.

"Your dad can talk about Rosalie now, I just can't talk about your uncle," Bella answered quietly.

Bella closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. "Bella, you know Uncle Edward would want you to be happy," Lily pointed out.

"I know Lily," Bella answered quietly.

"You just don't want to be happy?" Lily asked curiously, her eyebrow raised.

Looking at the young girl, Bella continued to stroke her hair. "It's more than that sweetie, it's just hard to be happy without your uncle. I loved him very much, we were talking about getting married and everything," Bella explained.

"So…it's not because you still blame yourself for what happened?" Lily asked.

Biting her lower lip, Bella pushed her fingers through her hair. "It's complicated," she answered. Smiling softly, she kissed Lily's forehead before getting up and heading out for a walk.

As she went for a walk, she stuffed her hands into her sweater pocket as she tried to process everything. She never truly faced her feelings about Edward's death. She just turned into a shell. It was hard for her to think on it when at that time she and Edward were talking about graduating high school, go to college, get married, and have kids. Thinking about their children plans felt like another stab to her heart.

Sitting down on a curb, she wrapped her arms around her legs with tears welling up in her eyes. "Come on Bella stop crying, it won't bring him back," she scolded herself. Letting out a shaky breath, she pressed her forehead to her knees.

"Bells?" Emmett called as he walked up.

Seeing Emmett there, she quickly stood up, wiping stray tears from her face. "Bells, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please stop shutting me out, Bells," Emmett insisted.

Sighing, she turned around as Emmett rubbed her arms gently. "What is it?" he asked. Bella shook her head slowly. "Lily told me about your talk, what's going no?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone," she answered.

"Like how you wanted to be alone in Seattle? You told me that then too," he told her.

"Stop bringing up Seattle! Stop bringing up all the fun times we had there! Don't talk to me about the clubs we went to, the dinners, the dancing, and the kissing!" she exclaimed.

Tears fell down her face. "I screwed up so badly," she sobbed.

"The accident wasn't your fault," he answered.

Bella shook her head slowly. "It's not that, Emmett. It's not that at all," she replied crying softly.

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

Bella let out a sob. "Remember how I ended up in the hospital a few days after the accident? Charlie and Sue told me that I had a nervous breakdown?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Sniffling, she pressed her hand against her forehead. "That's not why," she told him, her voice breaking.

"Why? Tell me Bella, talk to me," he insisted.

Her hands were shaking as she dredged up every single feeling she was feeling at that moment. "I had lost my baby," she answered with tears falling down her face. As those words spilt from her mouth, Emmett quickly took her into his arms, hugging her tight. "I can't heal Emmett! I can't heal! You have part of Rosalie and I have nothing but my memories of Edward! I have nothing I lost everything!" she exclaimed as she tried to push him back at the same time. Except Emmett just kept his grip on her. "I lost everything," she sobbed.

"That's why you were trying to act like nothing happened then," he whispered.

Emmett knew something had happened to Bella in Seattle, she had acted as if Edward and Rosalie's death hadn't happened. For awhile, he thought it was jus because of her blaming herself because they were gone, but no.

As she continued to cry, Emmett picked her up. "Come on, I'm taking you home," he told her quietly.

When they came home, Bella had cried herself to sleep in Emmett's arms. Lily came downstairs as her father started walking up the stairs. "Is she okay?" she asked.

"She will be Baby Girl," he answered.

He smiled reassuringly at Lily before carrying Bella into his room.

Setting her down on the bed, he made sure she was comfortable before stroking her cheek gently. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead gently before pulling away to watch her sleep. Lily hurried into the room as Emmett lied down. He chuckled lightly as Lily moved between him and Bella. "Get some sleep Baby Girl," he told his daughter softly. Lily nodded when she turned on her side and rested her head on Bella's shoulder, closing her eyes. Emmett stroked Lily's hair softly before removing her glasses as she fell asleep. "You spoke your peace Bella, it's time to heal," he said softly, while hold reaching over Lily to hold Bella's hand.

Unconsciously, Bella squeezed his hand back, making him smile and he fell asleep next to the girls.

The next morning, Bella woke up to Lily sleeping on her shoulder. Remembering last night, she let out a deep breath as she fell back on the pillows with her hand over her forehead. Looking over, she saw Emmett standing in the doorway watching. Biting her lower lip, she slowly moved Lily off her and got up from the bed. "Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey," he answered.

She let out a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

Shrugging, she pushed her hair from her eyes. "I didn't think it was relevant information," she answered.

"Bella, you're hurting. You've been hurting for a very long time. I've been hurting too, but you're right, having Lily makes it easier to be able to move on with life, but it's also hard," he answered.

She looked up at him. "That little girl is the image of her mother, from her eyes, to her hair, hell even her attitude Bells. Some days it's hard for me to pretend to be the happy dad when I hurt. I loved Rosalie with all my heart and soul, she was my girl. She was my wife, the mother of my child. I'd be an ass and a liar if I said that I didn't think of Rosalie anymore. That's not true, there's nothing wrong with missing them," he explained.

"I know," she answered.

"But there's also nothing wrong to move on with life. You lost a lot, Bella. You lost more than a person should ever have to lose," he told her.

Lowering her head, she let out a shaky breath. "Bella, let me help you heal," he whispered.

"How can you help me?" she asked.

Emmett stroked her hair gently. "Let me be the shoulder you need to cry on, not a curb. When you're having doubts or nightmares, which I know you still do, but come to me. Bella, you mean so much to me I would do anything for you and Lily," he replied.

"You shouldn't want to do that much for me," she told him softly.

"But I do. You should also know this, pretending the accident or the miscarriage didn't happen doesn't make the situation any easier," he answered.

Her lower lip began to tremble, making her sniffle. "I just hate that I miss him," she told him. Emmett hugged her gently, rubbing her back.

"I know, I miss them too and I'm so sorry you went through what you have. I wish you came to me," he whispered.

"How? You were already struggling with Lily, I was only your friend," she answered.

"My friend, but friends are supposed to be there when a shoulder is needed," he told her.

Emmett kissed the top of her head as he continued to hug her. "It's time to heal, Bella, for both of us. Let me help you heal," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly.

"Let me help you," she answered.

"You got it beautiful," he answered.

Kissing her forehead, they just hugged each other tight, hoping that the road from here would be paved with more happiness and less mourning.


	13. Comfort

Chapter 13: Comfort

Bella was standing in the kitchen making dinner when Emmett walked in. "Hey Beautiful," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Em," she answered.

"Whatcha makin?" he asked, his hands resting on her hips.

Her face was flushing a deep red. "Uh, just some beef stew," she replied.

"Oooh yum," he said with a grin.

"And your hands are greasy," she answered.

"So?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Em," she said laughing. He kissed her cheek before heading upstairs to shower.

"Bella," Lily called.

Bella looked over at the girl. "Yeah Lils," she answered.

"Are you and my dad boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, we're just friends," Bella replied smiling.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lils," Bella replied.

Lily shrugged before going back to read her book. Bella sighed as she continued to make dinner.

Later that evening, the three of them were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Bella felt Emmett wrap his arm around her waist. "Em…" she whispered.

"No harm in holding you," he answered quietly.

"I can still hear you," Lily answered.

"Sorry kiddo," Emmett told his daughter as he looked back at the television.

Bella was feeling her face grow red as she sat so close to Emmett. Emmett kissed the side of her head with a grin while moving his thumb over her arm. Feeling a little awkward, she moved out of Emmett's reach.

Looking over at her, Emmett smiled a little before looking back at the movie. Crossing her arms over her chest, she curled her legs under her. Biting her lower lip, she looked back at the television.

After awhile, Bella had gotten up and moved outside. "Bella?" Emmett called, moving outside. She glanced over at him.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Why do you ask?" she answered.

"Because ever since our chat, you've been avoiding me like the plague," he replied.

"I just don't want you loving on me every ten minutes," she told him.

"I put my hands on your waist, and my arm around you. I'm not copping a feel or something," he answered.

"I just don't want any of that," she told him.

Emmett shook his head slowly. "I'm trying here," he answered.

"Well you're trying too hard," she told him.

She went to leave when Emmett grabbed her arm. "Let go," she told him.

"Talk to me," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip with a sigh. "I'm confused," she insisted with tears in her eyes.

"About what?" he asked, rubbing her arms.

"Everything, just…everything. My feelings are all screwed up," she answered.

Emmett made his way over to the swing and pulled her down next to him. "Talk to me," he repeated. Bella let out a sigh as she twisted the bracelet around on her wrist.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, like of our time in Seattle," she answered.

"You mean the trip you told me never to mention again?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry about that," she answered.

Emmett leaned back against the swing. "Did we do something that was so horrible then?" he asked, curiously. She let out a sigh as she twisted the bracelet around on her wrist again. "All we did was dance, hang out with Lily, and kissed," he told her.

"T-That's the part I don't like thinking about," she answered.

"What?" he asked.

"The kissing," she replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What? Am I a bad kisser?" he asked.

"U-Uh no, no not a-at all," she sputtered out, her face flushing deep red.

She rubbed her hands together with a sigh. "Emmett, I'm just confused on how I feel about you," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Bella let out a shaky breath as she pushed her fingers through her hair. "Because what I feel…I feel guilty for feeling them. I'm caring about you more than just a friend, I did back in Seattle and I am now," she replied.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" he asked.

"Because I should still be in love with Edward," she blurted out before standing up.

Walking over to the rail, she leaned against it. "I feel like I'm betraying him," she told him. Emmett stood up from the swing as he stood next to her.

"Bella, having feelings for someone else doesn't mean you've stopped loving Edward. Trust me, I did a lot of talking with my mother when I started realizing my feelings for you," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him.

"Bells, Rosalie was my wife. I took vows, just the "til death" part just made it harder. It made it harder because Rosalie and I thought we would be old when that happened. I was just as stumped on what to do, because I felt like I was betraying my vows to Rosalie," he explained.

Emmett stroked her arm gently. "What did your mom say?" she asked. He let out a sigh.

"She told me that Rosalie would've wanted me to be happy, that to stay alone for the rest of my life wasn't what Rosalie had in mind if anything were to happen. Mom is right, because Rosalie and I talked long and hard about that," he replied.

He let out a sigh. "It's just the actual doing is the hard part," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the grass below. "All I'm saying Bella is, Edward loved you, he loved you more than anything. I knew that because the guy wouldn't shut up about you," he told her, making her laugh a little, "but he wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life. He loved you too much to have that happen."

Thinking over his words, she let out a sigh as she dragged her fingers through her hair again. "I'm not telling you to leap into my arms and shout "I love you". I don't want you to say you have feelings for me for my sake, because if you don't feel that way towards me at all, Bella, I will understand. I will be heartbroken because I care for you deeply," he explained.

"I know," she answered with a sigh.

Emmett kissed the side of her head. "My wish is to make you happy," he whispered into her ear, making chills go up her spine. He let out a sigh. "Just think about what I said alright?" he asked.

"I will," she answered.

Emmett kissed her cheek before heading inside, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, Bella lowered her head into her hands. "What do I do? What do I do?" she asked again and again. She let out a shaky breath as she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had never felt so confused in her life. "Edward, I need your help, tell me what to do," she muttered, resting her forehead against her knees.

As Emmett sat on the edge of Lily's bed, having the girl read to him, his daughter looked at him. "Daddy, do you like Bella more than a friend?" she asked. Moving his fingers through her hair, he sighed.

"Nothing gets by you Baby Girl," he answered.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Does Bella know?" she asked.

"She knows," he replied, "Bella's just very confused."

"Are you?" Lily asked.

"Why are you interested in my love life kid?" he asked chuckling.

"Because I don't want you and Bella to be alone if you don't have to be," she replied.

He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry Baby Girl, this is adult stuff and as adults do, we'll handle it," he answered. He took her glasses off, putting them on the bedside table.

"Daddy," Lily murmured as he went to turn off the light.

"Yeah baby," he answered.

Lily bit her lower lip. "Can you tell me about mommy?" she asked. Emmett smiled a little, stroking her hair softly.

"What do you want to know about her?" he asked as he leaned against the edge of her bed.

"Am I like her?" she asked.

Emmett smiled softly. "You're just like her Baby Girl. You have her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her blond hair, and sometimes that little attitude you get is like hers," he answered. Lily smiled a little. "But you have a few of your uncle's traits," he told her.

"I do?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, your love for piano music? That's your uncle. He played piano all the time, before he met Bella, he spent most of his time in the music room," he replied.

Lily smiled a little as her eyes began to close. "Bella will be ready to tell you more about your uncle when she's ready sweetheart," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed her forehead and went to turn the light off. "Daddy," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You and Bella need to be happy," she told him.

Chuckling lightly, he kissed the top of her head again. "We will be Princess, get some sleep," he told her, turning the light off.

"Night daddy," she told him.

"Night baby," he answered.

"I love you," she told him.

Emmett kissed her forehead softly. "I love you," he whispered before leaving.

Walking into the hall, he saw Bella walking to the bedroom. "I'm just going to grab my clothes out of there and I'll be out of your hair," he told her as he walked in after her.

"Emmett," Bella called to him as he grabbed his pajama pants.

"Yeah," he answered.

Bella tugged on her hair gently with a sigh. "Hold me?" she asked. He looked over at her.

"Never have to ask," he replied.

Taking off his shirt and pants, and pulling on the pajama pants, Emmett walked over, hugging Bella tight. Hugging him back, she rested her head on his chest. "Stay with me, just hold me," she told him.

"Always," he answered.

Moving into the bed, they cuddled up together as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	14. Growing Closer

Chapter 14: Growing Closer

Two months later, Bella was in the backyard, pushing Lily back and forth on the swing. Emmett came out with a smile, watching them from the back door. "Hey dad!" Lily said smiling.

"Hey Baby Girl," Emmett said smiling as he leaned against the doorframe.

Bella pushed her hair from her eyes as Lily got up from the swing. "Is your homework done?" Emmett asked his daughter.

"Of course dad," Lily answered while rolling her eyes.

Emmett laughed as he messed up his daughter's hair. "Dad don't!" she shrieked, covering her head with her hands.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head before she ran inside. Bella shook her head slowly. "I swear she acts more like her mom everyday," he commented. Bella smiled as she walked over to him.

"She does," she agreed.

She rested her hand on his arm. Emmett smiled down at her, kissing her forehead softly. "How was your day?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Fine, the usual," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Emmett moved his hand over her waist as they went inside. "So, I've done some thinking today," he informed.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled as they sat down. "No, I don't think you should be afraid," he answered.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emmett placed a house brochure in front of her. "What's this?" she asked.

"It is a house I found…back at home. I was thinking during the summer the three of us would go back home to Forks," he replied.

Bella looked at him. "Emmett, I haven't been back to Forks in…years…unless you just count the couple hour visits with Charlie and Sue," she commented, "and you're welcome home party."

"We can't keep hiding form the past," he answered.

He rested his hand over hers. "Alright, how about this weekend we fly out and take a look at the place. If I can't convince you then we'll stay here," he suggested. Bella bit her lower lip as she looked at the brochure.

"Alright, sure," she answered.

Grinning, Emmett kissed her forehead before he got up and grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Pizza, so you can take a break from cooking," he replied.

Kissing the side of her head, he went into the living room while Bella stared at the brochure of the house. From what she saw, it had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was a garage, the house was painted white, it was a big house, but a nice one. She leaned her head against her hand as she looked at the brochure, wondering if moving back home to Forks was a good idea.

That weekend, Bella got off the plane while making sure Lily was standing beside her while Emmett was getting their things. "My glasses bent," the girl said with a small pout as she held her glasses up.

"They must've bent while you fell asleep with them on," Bella answered as she took the glasses to look at them, "they're not too bad, I'm sure they can be replaced."

Lily nodded before putting the glasses back on. "Well, I got all our stuff," he informed.

"Can we see Grandma and Grandpa?" Lily asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep, we're heading their first," he answered.

Lily clapped her hands with excitement, making Emmett laugh. "I think you spend too much time with your Aunt Alice, Baby Girl," he commented.

"Dad! Not in front of people," Lily whined.

Bella shook her head slowly as they left the airport.

They pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's house and Lily almost didn't wait for the car to stop before getting out. "Lily!" Bella called.

"She's fine, it's just my parents," Emmett answered.

He looked up as the door opened and Esme stood there with a smile. "There's my Lily!" she exclaimed as Lily hugged her grandmother tight.

"Hey mom," Emmett greeted smiling.

Esme smiled as she hugged her son tight. "Hey, Emmett, good to have you home," she murmured, rubbing his back. Emmett smiled as he hugged his mother for a few minutes before letting her go.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said slowly.

Esme put her hands on her hips. "Bella, how many times have I asked you to call me 'Esme'?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah…sorry…Esme," she answered before the woman hugged her tight.

"It's been so long, we've missed you," Esme told her with a sigh.

Bella couldn't lie, she missed Esme just as much. When she was first in Forks, and she first met the Cullens, Esme literally welcomed her with open arms. She was like a second mother to her and she loved being so close to her. "How are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm good," Bella replied.

Smiling, Esme let her go. "So where's dad?" Emmett asked as they went inside.

"The hospital, he was called in," Esme replied.

"Same old, same old huh?" Emmett quipped.

"Some things never change," Esme agreed with a smile.

Bella looked around to see that the house was still the same as it was since the last time she was there. The last time she was in the Cullen home was for Emmett's party. The pictures were still all the same, but she was surprised to see so many pictures of her in the house.

Walking around, she scanned the mantelpiece that held the usual family pictures. Bella smiled as she looked at the pictures of Emmett growing up sitting there. As well as the pictures of Alice. They were the two most hyperactive people she had ever met in her life. Except, now that she thought of it, Alice was there for her and Emmett at the same time, when she was also hurting.

Biting her lower lip she played with her bracelet as she looked at the picture on the end. It was all six of them all dressed for prom. She smiled as she took the picture down, looking at the six smiling faces in the photograph. "Seems like yesterday doesn't it?" Esme asked, surprising her. Bella looked at her.

"Yeah, but it also feels like such a long time ago," she answered.

Esme stood beside the girl, looking at the picture in her hand. "The last group photograph of us," Bella murmured. Esme sighed, nodding her head slowly.

"How are you doing sweetie? Emmett said you two had a breakthrough in Tennessee," she commented.

"Yeah…sort of…I dunno," Bella answered.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked concerned.

Bella let out a sigh as she sat down. "I'm still a little confused, and still hurting with the fact I feel like I lost everything," she explained. Esme sat down next to her on the couch.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I know how you feel when it comes to feeling like losing everything?" Esme asked.

Bella looked at her quizzically, the photograph still in her hand. "You know very well that my marriage to Carlisle wasn't my first right?" she asked. The younger girl nodded her head slowly. "When you're nineteen, married for two years, and you find out your Prince Charming was actually a monster in disguise, you start to feel like you have nothing. When I lost my own baby, Bella, I felt like a failed mother. I felt like I didn't protect my child," she explained.

"You didn't know Charles was going to find you and hurt you," Bella answered.

"Just like you didn't know Edward and Rosalie would skid off the road while trying to come get you," Esme told her.

Bella just sat there silent, never did anyone put it that way to her before. "I had Carlisle there to comfort me, just as Emmett is there to comfort you and you have been a comfort to him. Bella, I haven't seen that smile on my son's face in years," the older woman insisted. Esme rested her hand on her knee. "Things happen Bella, life is mean and can be down right cruel. That is why we have to hold on and love everyone who means the world to us with every ounce of that love, even if we don't know if it exists," she explained.

"How can I believe in love when it was torn from me?" Bella asked.

"You let someone teach you how to love again. Carlisle taught me how and look at the two of us now, do you think I was able to defeat the ghosts of my pasts alone? Absolutely not, I needed him and I found out, Carlisle needed me too," Esme explained.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Emmett wants to show you loving him isn't a horrible thing, just like I know deep down you want to love him too," she added. The young woman let out a sigh as she looked at Esme.

"Esme, I'm scared, I'm scared that if I get close enough that I'll lose him and Lily. I won't be able to bear it if anything happens to them," Bella answered.

Esme hugged her close, rubbing her back. "You won't lose them, but you need to talk to Emmett and open your heart to him," she insisted. Bella nodded her head slowly. "You deserve to be loved, Bella, you and Emmett both. No one ever deserves to be alone," she added. Bella hugged her tight and let out a sigh. "Promise me that you'll try and that you won't give up if you do," Esme told her. Bella let out a deep breath as she hugged Esme tighter.

"I promise," she answered quietly.


	15. Opening a Locked Heart

Chapter 15: Opening a Locked Heart

Bella was looking around the house that Emmett had showed her when he came up behind her. "What do you think?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a nice house," she answered.

Emmett smiled. "Good enough to move back to Forks for?" he asked. Bella looked around as she pondered whether or not she was willing to move back to Forks. Emmett stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Yeah…I think it's good enough hot move back to Forks," she replied.

She let out a gasp when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, swinging her around. "Great, I'll get the papers from the realtor," he replied smiling. Bella watched as he went to talk to the realtor and bit her lower lip as she looked around the house.

This was it, she and Emmett were officially moving in together. They were practically living together in Tennessee, but Bella was living out of her duffel. This time, this time she was going to have her own closet and everything. This was going to be home.

Over the summer, they had moved their things from Tennessee and back to Forks.

While Bella was unpacking things from her old apartment in Seattle, she heard a car pull up. "Who's that?" Lily asked, looking up from her own box.

"No idea," Bella replied.

Getting up, she walked over to the door when she recognized the person in the driveway. "Great…" she said with a sigh. She glanced at Emmett before going out to speak to the person. "Jake…" she greeted slowly as Jacob Black climbed out of the Rabbit.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

Smiling a little, she walked over and hugged him. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good," she replied.

"Welcome home, Charlie said you're back," he commented.

"Yeah, just moved back a few weeks ago," she replied.

"Cool, nice place," he commented.

Jacob looked up when Emmett walked out of the house. "Hey Jake," he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Emmett, welcome back," Jacob answered.

"You sticking around? We're having a house warming party. Of course Alice insisted on having one," he commented.

Jacob laughed a little. "Sure, sounds good," he agreed. Bella smiled a little, pushing her hair from her eyes before they went inside to finish unpacking with Jacob's help.

Later on during the party, Bella couldn't help but feel Jacob's eyes on her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she would see Jacob smile at her even if he was in conversation with one of the guests, she would simply smile back before going back to the task at hand. "How are you doing?" Emmett asked, walking over to her. Bella let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to fill the chip bowl," she replied as she grabbed the empty bowl off the table.

Emmett followed her into the kitchen. "You seem on edge babe," he told her. Putting the bowl on the counter, she leaned back against the counter.

"It's just…Jake," she replied, pulling on the ponytail her hair was in.

Emmett moved his hand along her arm. "What? Did he do something?" he asked, instantly jumping in protective mode.

"No! No, he hasn't done anything. He's just been smiling a lot and everything," she replied.

Sighing, she rested her hand on Emmett's chest. Reaching up, he immediately rested his hand over hers, pulling her hand up and kissed her wrist gently. Her face flushed deeply, making her lower her head. "What?" he asked.

"Sorry, just tickles," she answered laughing.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead gently before wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug, burying his face in her hair. Letting out a sigh, Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, resting her forehead against his jaw. Bella quickly got used to Emmett's strong arms around her. She felt so safe, so protected in his embrace. "I missed this," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he answered, rubbing her back.

"In Seattle, I never felt safer unless you were holding me," she murmured.

Smiling, he brushed his lips against her temple. "I do my best beautiful," he said softly.

"You're doing a great job. It's just me," she said softly.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Emmett surprised her when he lifted her up onto the counter, nearly knocking the still empty chip bowl onto the hardwood floor. "Bells, look at me," he said softly. Her brown eyes locked with his blue eyes, making her bite her lower lip. "You're healing, you're doing so much better than you were two years ago," he assured her.

"I know…but…I don't know. Emmett, you make me forget the hurt, even if it's a brief moment. In Seattle, you made me feel alive again. I had never felt so alive," she answered.

He rested his hands on her knees. "And that scared you?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I felt guilty for a lot of things. Mostly how strong my feelings were for you," she replied.

Emmett held her hands in his, kissing her knuckles softly. "Bella, believe it or not you have helped me heal too," he told her. She rested her forehead against his temple, letting out a sigh. "I do love you, you know. I never lied about that," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

She ran her hand over his back, feeling his muscles through his t-shirt. "I know my chances of hearing you say the words back are very slim, but I know that you care," he told her.

"How? I'm being unfair," she answered.

"You're here. You're letting me love you, you moved in with me. Just the fact I can wake up in the morning and know you're still here tells me you care," he told her.

Bella kissed his shoulder before resting her forehead against it. "I am just so tired. I'm tired of being sad or angry. I want to be happy again," she told him. Emmett pulled back a little, moving his thumb along her jaw.

"How about we help each other find happiness again?" he suggested.

Smiling, Bella moved her fingers over his jaw. "I like that idea," she answered. Emmett stood up straighter. Stroking her jaw with the back of his hand, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes, Bella melted into the kiss. Feeling his lips press against hers brought back all the wonderful times they shared in Seattle, especially their first kiss.

Like their first kiss, her heart began speeding up. She wrapped her arms around his back, moving her hand along his spine as their kiss became deeper, more passionate. Moaning softly into his mouth, she let out a gasp into the kiss when she felt him push her knees apart, standing between her legs, bringing their bodies closer together.

Reluctantly, they broke their kiss from the lack of oxygen. While still panting for breath, Emmett kissed her neck and ear before resting his forehead against her shoulder. Bella rested her forehead against the top of his head as she was trying to catch her own breath. She moved her hands in circles over his back while feeling his thumbs move in circles over her hips. "Beautiful Bella," he whispered before kissing her neck.

"Handsome Emmett," she answered.

Lifting his head up again, he kissed her gently again while moving his hands along he arms. As their fingers entwined together, Bella closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss once more. Pulling away again, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

Resting his hand on her waist, Emmett helped her off the counter. "We should get back to the party before Alice comes searching," he commented.

"Right, oh yeah I almost forgot about the chips," she answered.

Emmett handed her the bag that was on top of the fridge. While she filled the bowl, he stood behind her with his hands on her hips. "Ready to go have some fun?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered laughing a little.

Kissing the back of her neck, Emmett let her go briefly as she turned around only to wrap his arm around her waist as they left the kitchen and back to their housewarming party.


	16. Take time to Realize

Chapter 16: Take time to Realize

By the time they were finally settled in their house, it was time for Lily to go back to school. On the first day of school, Bella had made some eggs on toast, Lily's favorite breakfast. "Lily! You're going to be late!" she called.

"Coming!" Lily answered from upstairs.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled when Emmett kissed her cheek. "Morning beautiful," he greeted.

"Morning, sleep well?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied before kissing her cheek again.

Smiling, she held his hand briefly before checking to make sure Lily had all of her things. "Bells, I think you checked that bag like ten times," he commented.

"I just want to make sure she has everything" she answered.

Lily walked in with a smile. "Morning, Lily," Bella greeted.

"Morning Bella," she answered.

She grabbed her breakfast off the plate and started eating. "Hey, over the plate please," Bella answered, handing the plate back to the girl.

"Sorry," Lily answered sheepishly.

"Better hurry so you're not late, the bus is going to show up any minute," Bella informed.

Lily nodded as she stuffed the rest of her breakfast into her mouth before rushing upstairs to brush her teeth. Emmett grinned as he leaned against the counter, watching as Bella put the plate in the sink, washing it. It was a rare day of sunshine, the sunrays were entering through the kitchen window and he watched as the rays made it look like she was just glowing in the sunshine.

Letting out a sigh, he took a sip of his coffee. "Where are you heading today?" she asked.

"I'm rebuilding that truck for Mr. Griffin," he replied.

"Yeah? Good pay?" she asked as she sat up on the counter.

"Of course," he replied with a half-grin.

Smiling, he rested his hands on her knees. "What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this morning?" he asked.

She flushed deeply, making her bite her lower lip. "You're gorgeous baby," he told her, stroking her cheek.

"I'm not all that beautiful," she told him.

"Of course you are," he answered.

He kissed her briefly when they heard a horn honking outside. "LILY!" they shouted in unison.

"COMING!" she answered as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her backpack.

"Have a good day Baby Girl!" Emmett called out.

"Thanks!" she answered before running out the door.

Chuckling, Emmett let Bella go. "I need to get to work," he told her.

"Yeah, me too," she told him.

"Where are you working?" he asked.

Bella sighed as she held onto his hands. "I opened that new bookstore, you know…where that old café used to be…" she trailed off. Emmett gave her a half-smile.

"Yeah, our hangout," he answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she got down from the counter. "Yeah, since the coffee shop is gone, I'm going to convert it into a bookstore/coffee shop," she commented.

"That should be fun," he answered.

"Yeah, I think it would be different," she commented.

"Tell you one thing, this town sure could go for different," he answered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. He kissed her tenderly while stroking her hair gently. Kissing him back, she moved her fingers through his hair before pulling away with a sigh. "Okay, work time for both of us," she told him.

"Yep," he answered.

He let her go with a grin. "I love you," he told her as he went to the garage.

"I know," she answered before she grabbed her bag and left.

Emmett watched her go with a small smile before going to work on the car.

Arriving at the almost finished coffee/book shop, Bella got out of her car and closed the door. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she went inside to find Jacob already there. "Jake, hey," she greeted shocked to see him.

"Morning Bella," he greeted smiling.

She saw that he had already started painting the place. "Wow, you started really early," she commented. He shrugged a little.

"I figured eggshell white was probably not what you wanted," he commented as he climbed down from the ladder.

Laughing a little, she wrapped her arms around herself. "How are things?" he asked as he put the paintbrush down.

"Good," she replied with a smile.

She reached into her backpack, tossing him an energy bar. "Thanks," he told her, sitting down.

"Well, I figured you needed it more than me," she replied laughing a she sat down on the couch that had been delivered the day before.

Jacob sat down, taking a bite of the energy bar. "So how is it playing house?" he quipped. Bella bit her lower lip as she pulled her leg up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her leg.

"What do you mean playing house?" she asked, looking at him.

He shrugged a little. "What, are you guys like really a thing?" he asked.

"Why do you think I moved in with Emmett?" she asked.

"I dunno, just two friends moving in," he replied.

Bella let out a sigh. "No, Emmett and I had been unofficial for awhile," she told him.

"Unofficial?" he asked.

"Yeah, like we were together, but yet we weren't together," she replied.

"Yea, that's not confusing," he commented.

Laughing nervously, she let out a sigh as she looked at the floor. "Are you two exclusive now?" he asked. Bella sighed as she moved her fingers through her hair.

"Slowly, but yeah," she replied.

Jacob walked over, climbing over the back of the couch, and sat down next to her. "Slowly huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean. Emmett's great, he and Lily are both great. I like being around them," she commented.

"I hear a but in there somewhere," he observed.

She tugged on her hair, staring at the wall as she mulled over her thoughts. "I care about Emmett. I care about him so much, he has made it very, very clear that he's in love with me," she told him as she stood up, moving to the chair across from him.

"And you're not in love with him?" Jacob asked slowly.

"I don't know what I'm feeling yet to be honest. I know I care about Emmett, I care for him deeply. Whether or not I'm in love with him is a whole different story," she replied.

He stared at her, there was complete silence between them. "I've worked with Emmett since he came back from Iraq. Shit, I got him a job at the garage that I now own," he commented.

"I know," she answered.

"I'm your friend, Bells. You and I have been friends since we were little kids, but Emmett's like my best friend here in Forks. The guy doesn't deserve to get hurt again," he told her.

She stared at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Bella, even a blind man could see how much Emmett loves you. You walk in the room and the guy's face lights up like a kid in a candy store," he explained.

She rubbed her hands together. "Do you love Emmett or don't you?" he asked.

"He knows that I can't say the words yet," she answered.

"Yeah, and how long do you think Emmett's going to be satisfied with just "I only care about you"?" he asked.

"Emmett's been patient so far," she replied.

"Yeah, but he's also a guy with feelings and he's putting his heart out in the game again," he commented.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "What do you and Emmett do some "girl talk" in the garage?" she teased.

"No, Bella. I'm a guy, just because us guys don't talk about feelings or whatnot, doesn't mean we like to be hurt when we're taking the plunge that most of us are too chicken to do," he replied.

"What, are you saying Emmett's going to stop loving me because I won't say it back?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head slowly. "It's more than just words, Bells. Love for a person dies if that person doesn't reciprocate those feelings," he replied.

"I'm just wanting to go slow, Emmett knows that," she insisted.

"I know that, so does Emmett. Just don't make him wait too long Bells," he answered.

Walking over, Jacob kissed her forehead. "I gotta get going to the garage, but think about what I said," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, Bella watched him leave and let out a sigh as she sat back in her seat as she thought over what Jacob had said.

Later that day, Emmett was still in the garage working when Bella walked in. "Hey Emmett," she greeted.

"Hey Bella," he answered as he slid out from under the car.

"How's the car going?" she asked.

"Slowly but surely," he replied as he wiped his hands.

Bella smiled a little. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Always babe," he answered as he sat at the work bench.

Letting out a deep breath, she sat on the extra stool there. "What's on your mind?" he asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Am I being unfair?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow. "No, whatever gave you an idea like that?" he asked. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, am I going too slow for you?" she asked.

"No, I think we're going at a good pace for trying the dating pool again," he replied.

"So…the fact I haven't said "I love you" back isn't bothering you?" she asked.

Emmett was silent. "I would be lying if I said I'm not anticipating it, because I am. Except, I also know you're not ready to say them yet," he replied. Bella rested her hand over his greasy hand. "What got you thinking about this baby?" he asked.

"I was talking to Jake and he was just saying you weren't going to stick around if I didn't say the words," she told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Jake just needs to keep his nose out of my personal life and go worry about his lack of love life," he muttered.

"So…you're not upset?" she asked.

"I never said I was upset," he answered.

Not caring that he would get her clothes dirty, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "The best things are worth waiting for," he told her, "that includes you." Smiling a little, she rested her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you and I told you I won't leave and I plan on keeping that promise," he whispered into her hair. Wrapping her arms around his back, she relaxed in his arms.

"I know," she answered softly.  
"Then always believe my word over Jake's when it comes to our relationship," he whispered.

Nodding her head slowly, she snuggled up against his chest as she just relaxed in his arms. She knew that when the time came, she would be able to say the words. When she would say the words, she would be able to prove it as well and it made it better to know that Emmett was willing to wait for her until she was ready.


	17. Painful Confrontation

Chapter 17: Painful Confrontations

Emmett walked downstairs one evening to find Bella in the living room reading. "So, Lily's at a slumber party," he commented as he climbed over the back of her chair.

"That sounds like fun," she commented.

"Yeah, still hard to believe the kid's almost ten," he commented.

"Kids grow up," she answered.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah…sadly," he murmured. Bella rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, closing he eyes.

"Don't you have to work today?" she asked.

"Not today," he replied.

He kissed her forehead softly as they relaxed against each other. Bella bit her lower lip as her mind began to drift. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, well as well as I can," she answered.

He kissed her forehead softly, hugging her close. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she said softly.

Wrapping his arms around her, they leaned back against the couch as they fell asleep that way.

Later that night, Emmett woke up to Bella stirring in her sleep. Looking down at her, he stroked her hair gently with a small smile. Sighing softly in her sleep, she snuggled closer, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Smiling softly, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

Placing her on her bed, he covered her up and went to kiss her sleeping lips when she turned over. Pulling her pillow close to her chest, she let out a sigh in her sleep. "Edward…" she murmured. Feeling like someone had stabbed him in the chest, Emmett got up and left the room.

The next day, Emmett was jogging when his mind kept drifting back to Bella whispering Edward's name in her sleep. "_Come on Em, cool your nerves. It was a dream, she cares about you, hell she's falling for you_," he said into his head. Letting out a calming breath, he continued with his jog, even though he couldn't help but wonder whether or not Bella would truly love him as much as he loved her.

Later that afternoon, Emmett had showered after work and went up to the college to see if he could talk to Jasper.

Walking down the hall, he poked his head into the classroom to see his brother-in-law in the middle of a lecture. "I hope you are all writing these notes down, they will all be on your final exam," he informed. Glancing at the door, Jasper saw Emmett standing in the back watching as the bell rang. "Leave your term papers on my desk please," he told his class as they got up.

Making his way down the stairs, Emmett grinned as the students filed out. "Hey man," he greeted.

"Emmett hi," Jasper answered, giving his brother-in-law a one armed hug.

Letting him go, Jasper pulled off his glasses, setting them down on his desk. "What's up?" he asked.

"I have a weird question to ask you," Emmett informed.

"Alright," Jasper said slowly.

Emmett let out a sigh as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Do you think that my relationship with Bella is too fast? Too soon?" he asked. Jasper stopped cleaning his blackboard, glancing at Emmett.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning around again.

"Well, I mean, I'm moving as slow as I possibly can with her. I mean, comforting her, being the supporter, assuring her that I'll wait for her. Except, I'm starting to think that it'll be another two…three years before she starts to return the feelings. Can I wait that long?" Emmett asked, "can I risk dragging Lily down on this path too?"

Jasper rubbed his chin as he listened to him. "I don't want to hurt Bella, but I feel like she's stringing me along too. It's like…I feel like I'm just something for her to try to forget Edward too," he answered.

"So it's obvious Bella is still not completely over Edward?" Jasper asked.

"She doesn't talk about Edward at all," Emmett answered.

The blond man winced a little as he sat down. "She still won't talk about him?" he asked.

"Not a word," Emmett answered.

Jasper moved his fingers through his hair. "Which means Bella doesn't want to face the fact Edward's truly gone and she's just going through the motions of moving on," he murmured. Emmett let out a frustrated sigh.

"So I'm sticking my heart out there for nothing," Emmett muttered.

"Maybe you should try talking to Bella," Jasper answered.

The larger man sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought of the suggestion. "All I ever do is talk, I talk to her about talking to me, but she doesn't do it. Doesn't she understand that I know how she feels?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure she does," Jasper answered.

Shaking his head slowly, Emmett stood up from his chair. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"Thanks for the talk Jazz, I have to go pick Lily up," he replied.

"Emmett, try to get her to talk again. She needs you just as much as you need her, even though she won't admit it to herself," Jasper informed.

Emmett nodded his head slowly before leaving.

When Emmett arrived home with Lily, Bella walked out of the kitchen with a smile. "Hey you guys," she greeted.

"Hi Bella," Lily said with a smile.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get your homework started Baby Girl?" he suggested to Lily.

Nodding, Lily hurried upstairs. Bella looked at Emmett with a quizzical look. "What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he told her as he went to the backyard with Bella slowly following him.

They stood up in the backyard and Emmett let out a sigh. "What's wrong? You seem tense," Bella commented.

"I have to ask you something," he told her, turning to look at her.

"Okay," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stared at her with serious eyes. "Are you taking my feelings for you seriously?" he asked. She stared at him incredulously.

"Of course I am!" she answered.

"Really? Because it really doesn't seem like it," he told her.

"Where is this all coming from?" she asked.

He locked his jaw as he let out a deep breath. "The fact you said Edward's name in your sleep last night," he replied. Bella's eyes widened.

"Emmett! I can't control what I'm dreaming of!" she exclaimed.

"No, I won't hold that against you because even I still dream about Rosie sometimes still. How about this? You keep Edward's picture on your bedside table still. You still wear the ring he gave you," he told her.

"You have pictures of Rosalie," Bella answered.

"Yeah? And that's because of Lily. Why do you keep Edward's picture around if you won't even talk about him?" he asked.

Bella was silent. "I talk about Edward," she answered.

"Your sleep doesn't count! Lily's asked you hundreds of times to talk about Edward but that's next to impossible!" he exclaimed.

She was silent, staring at him. "Tell me Bella, are you falling for me or are you just holding me at arm's length because you just don't want to see yourself with any other man?" he asked. Bella lifted her head, glaring at him.

"How dare you Emmett Cullen, you have no idea how I feel!" she snapped.

Emmett suddenly felt like he was smacked in the face. "Oh I don't huh?" he asked. Realizing what she had said, Bella let out a gasp..

"Emmett wait," she insisted.

Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath. "If there's anyone in this world who knows how the Hell you feel Bella Swan, it's me!" he snapped. Emmett let out a sigh after a few minutes. "Let's just call this what this is," he told her.

Bella looked at him in shock. "What are you saying?" she asked. Emmett shook his head slowly.

"Maybe moving in together was a bad idea," he replied.

Feeling her heart speed up, she just stared at him. "A-Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"What exactly am I breaking up Bella? Tell me," he told her.

"We have a relationship," she answered.

"Where you hold me at arm's length and I wait night and day for you. I've been wanting to be with you for the last seven years and I still feel like I'm waiting for you. This is unfair, Bella. I'm not saying it about myself, but Lily," he explained.

Bella just stared at him. "I'll always love you Bella, but I can't keep fooling myself or Lily anymore because that kid deserves to have someone who's truly devoted to being part of our family," he told her. Walking back to the house, Emmett went inside, leaving a stunned Bella behind.

Sitting down on the back porch step, Bella put her hands over her face and let out a sob.

Emmett leaned against the backdoor as he pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back his own tears before going upstairs to check on Lily.


	18. Misery

Chapter 18: Misery

Lily was watching as her father was working on his truck again. Since he broke up with Bella, he was more miserable than ever. "Daddy," she said softly. Emmett glanced at his daughter.

"Hey Baby Girl," he answered smiling.

She walked over, handing him some lemonade she made for him. "Thanks," he told her smiling.

"Daddy, what happened between you and Bella?" Lily asked.

Emmett glanced at her before he kept working. "It just wasn't working out baby," he answered. She saw the sadness in his blue eyes.

"You still love her," she said softly.

He let out a sigh. "Lils, why don't you get started on your book report?" he suggested. Lily bit her lower lip as she went inside while he went back to work.

Lily acted as if she was going to go up to her room when instead she turned and left the house to find Bella.

Bella was working in her shop when she heard the bell above the door ring. "I'll be there in a minute," she called out.

Walking over to the counter, she stopped short when she saw that it was Lily. "Lily…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lily replied.

Bella wiped off a table so the girl could sit down. "Is your dad okay?" Bella asked. Lily shrugged.

"He's extremely sad Bella. I have never seen him so depressed," she replied.

Biting her lower lip, the older woman let out a sigh. "Bella, is it that big of a problem to love us?" she asked. Bella let out a sigh as she sat across from the girl.

"Lily, it's very complicated," she replied.

"How? How is it complicated? You love my dad don't you?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Bella answered.

The child looked at her quizzically. "How can you not know? You even do or you don't love him! And I can see it in your face that you do love my dad!" she exclaimed.

"Lily stop," Bella told her.

Lily stared at her. "It's because my dad's not Uncle Edward right? Is that why you wont' love him?" she demanded. Bella let out a sigh. "You're scared to love my dad! I see how you look at him when he walks in a room, you love him. Stop lying to yourself!" Lily demanded. Bella watched as Lily got up and ran out of the shop.

After leaving the shop in Angela's management, Bella went for a walk through the city. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and her mind was lost in thought. Her mind was reeling over her argument with Emmett and what she had said to him, she hated herself for telling him he had no idea how she felt. When in fact, he knew exactly how she felt. Rosalie was his wife, the mother of his child. It was selfish of her to believe for even a brief moment that he had no idea how she was feeling through all of this.

Before she realized where she had gone, she found herself in front of Edward's grave. Letting out a shaky breath, she kneeled down on the grass. "Hey Edward," she said softly. She twisted her bracelet around on her wrist. "Things are bad again Edward…I messed up, I messed up big time," she murmured.

She pushed her hair from her eyes. "I know we had a talk about what would happen if one of us had passed unexpectedly, but I had no idea that it would happen so soon. We had so many plans, we had so many things to do. We were supposed to be old when one of us passes, not seventeen and preparing to apply for colleges," she explained.

Feeling the pain tug at her heart, she let out a shaky breath. "Edward, I'm scared. I'm scared of what'll happen if I let Emmett into my heart completely. I'm scared that I'll forget you, I don't want to forget you, you were the biggest part of me," she added. Tears fell down her face as she lowered her head. "I ruined everything, Edward, I pushed away so many chances because I'm scared of moving on without you," she told the headstone.

Lifting her head up, she traced the engravings on the stone. "I love you…with all my heart. I'm just scared that if I let Emmett in that I'll no longer love you," she said softly. Sniffling, Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "Edward, I want a sign that you are okay with this, that me being with Emmett is the best choice for me," she whispered.

She stayed kneeling on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh as she waited for a sign, any sort of sign that could give her the green light that it was okay to love Emmett. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she got up and left the cemetery.

****

Author's note: I apologize for the long delay, but Happy Holidays everyone I hope you enjoyed the new chapter even though it is short. Don't worry I'll have the next one up ASAP.


	19. A Sign

Chapter 19: A Sign

Bella sighed as she pulled up to her store when she saw Emmett outside sitting on his motorcycle. "Hey…" she said slowly.

"Hey," he answered.

She pushed her hair from her eyes. "Let's go inside, get out of this rain," she commented. Emmett got off the bike and followed her inside.

Once the lights turned on, Bella shook the rain from her hair. "What brings you by?" she asked.

"Checking up on you," he replied.

She let out a sigh as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "I'm doing fine," she answered. She started turning on all the coffee machines. "What about you?" she asked.

"The best I can be, Bells," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "Look…Bella…I have tried to forget about you. You're one girl I can't forget next to Rose," he told her. Bella continued to stare at him, not sure what to say to him. "I miss you," he added.

"You're the one who broke it off," she answered.

"I might miss you, Bella, but you still hurt me. I was just asking for you to love me back as much as I loved you," he told her.

She let out a sigh as she wiped off the counter. "I'm scared to love you back," she answered.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's not you Emmett, seriously it isn't. It's my insecurities. I'm scared that falling for you would really mean Edward's really gone and I'm ready to go on. I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on from him," she replied.

Emmett stared at her. "Edward loved you, any guy in this town could see how much the guy loved and adored you," he told her. Bella bit her lower lip as she sat down. "You're preaching to the choir here about being afraid of forgetting someone when it comes to moving on," he added.

Bella bit her lower lip as Emmett placed his hand over hers. "I also had to remember that Rosalie would want me happy, which I'm sure is something Edward would've wanted," he added.

They sat in silence for the longest time. Bella just stared at his hand that was still over hers. "I do still love you, I guess I'll be the kind of guy who'll be waiting forever for you," he told her. Standing up from his chair, he kissed her forehead softly. Bella let out a sigh as she watched him leave the shop and sat back in her seat.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she played with Edward's high school right that she had been wearing around her neck since the accident. She let out a heavy sigh as a memory started playing through her head like a movie reel.

__

Bella laughed a little as Edward lied down on his back, his head resting in her lap as they were sitting in their meadow. Smiling, she stroked his messy bronze colored hair. "Bella, I want to talk to you about something serious," he told her.

"Alright," she answered as she rested her hand on his chest.

Edward entwined his fingers with hers. "If something were to happen to me, heaven forbid, I want you to promise that you'll find happiness in your life," he told her. She stared at him quizzically.

"Edward, why are you talking like this?" she asked, "nothing's going to happen."

"Maybe not, but I'm telling you that I want you to be happy. Find someone that could love you as much as I do, someone who could take care of you," he explained.

Sighing, she stroked his cheek silent. "Promise me Bella that you'll do this," he told her, "you will grieve and mourn as much as you feel, but don't obsess over it." Sighing again, she nodded her head slowly.

"I promise," she answered, "then you do the same."

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Promise," he answered.

"No more sad talk now," she told him.

Chuckling, he pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

Bella opened her eyes, feeling a whoosh of air exit her lungs. Getting up from the table, she went into the kitchen part of her store to put the dishes away from the dishwasher. As she was cleaning up the back, she suddenly felt a cold chill in the air. It was a cold feeling, but it was a cold, electric. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening, someone or something was embracing her from behind. "You promised, don't obsess," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Tears welled up in her eyes when she felt the ghostly feel of a kiss against her cheek. "He loves you, go," the voice whispered again before disappearing.

Feeling her knees turn to jello, she fell to her knees on the floor with tears pressing hard against her eyes.

Back at Emmett's house, Emmett was trying to make dinner for him and Lily. The near ten-year-old was sitting at the counter watching her father with a raised eyebrow. Emmett looked at his daughter. "How about a pizza?" he asked.

"Great!" she answered before she dashed upstairs to do homework while he ordered the pizza.

Emmett went to grab the phone when he felt a cold chill go up and down his spine. He suddenly felt like someone had their head rested against his back and unseen, but familiar arms were around his waist. "I love you and I'm proud of you," a voice whispered into his ear. Letting out a heavy breath, he looked over his shoulder only to see that no one was there. Swallowing hard, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Rosie," he said softly with a small smile.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the front door. "That can't be pizza already," Lily commented.

"I haven't even ordered it yet, Baby Girl, go do your homework," Emmett answered.

Lily went back up to her room while her father went to answer the door. Opening the door, Emmett was shocked to see Bella standing there. "Bella…" he started when she threw her arms tightly around his back. Letting out a heavy sigh, he lifted her up off the floor as he hugged her tight.

"You were right about everything, everything. I'm so sorry, Emmett, I'm so sorry, please just don't leave me alone," she told him with tears in her eyes.

Emmett buried his face into her hair as he hugged her tight. "Never, I'm here to stay baby," he answered. He set her down on the floor as she held onto his arms.

"Tell me again," she told him quietly.

He stared at her with a quizzical look, not quite understanding what she was requesting. "Please, let me hear it again," she insisted. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek softly with a smile.

"I love you," he said softly.

Bella smiled. "I love you," she answered. His grin widened when he lifted Bella up into his arms again, swinging her around in circles, hearing her laugh as she clung to him.

Once her feet were back on the floor, Emmett placed his hands on the sides of her neck, kissing her deeply. Bella kissed him back, her hands moving around his back. "I love you, Bella," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you Em," she answered.

Emmett smiled as he buried his face into her hair, hugging her tight. Bella hugged him back, burying her face into the side of his neck as they stood in silence in the hallway, wrapped up in each other's embraces, smiles on their faces.


	20. One year Later

Chapter 20: One year Later

Bella smiled as she put a cappuccino a customer had ordered up onto the counter. "Here you are Mrs. Franklin," she told the person.

"Here you are Bella," the woman answered smiling.

Bella nodded, watching as the woman went to sit down with the new book she bought. Taking off her apron, she held her stomach when she felt her stomach start to swim a little. Pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead, she took in several deep breaths as she tried to herself to relax. "Bella, you okay?" Jessica asked walking over to her.

"Huh? Yep, fine, just a little lightheaded," she replied.

"Well, here, I have some aspirin to take care of that," Jessica informed reaching into her purse.

"Um, thanks," Bella answered.

Jessica handed her two capsules before watching her disappear into the back of the shop.

Throwing the pills down the drain, Bella just took a sip of water when she heard the door open. Looking over, she was relieved to see that it was only Alice. "So, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bella answered.

Alice raised her eyebrow at her friend before sitting on the counter. "Alice, could you just get off my counter please," she insisted.

"Fine," the petite girl said with a sigh before getting off the counter.

"So how's little JJ?" Bella asked.

Alice beamed at the mention of her two-month-old son. "Oh he's beautiful! He acts more and more like his daddy everyday, it's so cute. He's such a calm baby, thank God," Alice commented. Bella started laughing.

"Yeah I'm sure Jazz can only handle one of you," Bella teased.

Alice nudged her friend with a small glare. "So, you were lightheaded again today?" she asked. Bella sighed, wishing they could get off the subject of her.

"It's fine, Alice, I just didn't eat breakfast this morning," she replied.

It was half-true. She did eat breakfast, she just didn't hold it down most of the morning. Alice raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't lie to me," she said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not," Bella mimicked as she started putting some cups away from the dishwasher.

Alice bounced in front of her. "Sheesh Alice, you're acting like you're seventeen all over again," she commented. The petite young woman suddenly looked excited about something. "What?" she asked.

"Are you making me an auntie?" Alice asked.

Bella leaned back against the counter with a heavy sigh. "So far yes," she replied. Alice let out a shriek as she hugged Bella tight.

"This is great! I want to prepare the baby's nursery and everything! When did you find out? When did you tell Emmett? I bet Emmett is excited," Alice babbled.

"Alice, stop," Bella answered, forcing the smaller girl to stop bouncing up and down.

Alice gave her a quizzical look. "I found out a few days ago and Emmett doesn't know so don't you dare say anything to him," Bella told her.

"A few days? You've known a few days and you haven't told him yet?" Alice asked.

"No, and he's not going to know yet you're going to keep quiet about it," Bella replied.

She turned around to go back to work. "Why wouldn't you tell him? All Emmett's talked about is having more kids, he doesn't want Lily being an only child and you know Lily doesn't want to be an only child. They'll be so thrilled," she insisted. Bella was silent as she kept working.

"I don't want to get them excited over something just in case something happens," Bella answered.

"In case something happens?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Bella said in almost a hiss.

There was an awkward silence building between the two girls. "What could possibly happen that'd make you not want to tell Emmett about it?" she asked. Bella glanced at her as she put more dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"The fact this isn't my first pregnancy and I'm scared because there's a chance I can lose this one too," Bella replied.

She rested her hand over her stomach. Alice hugged her friend from behind. "Emmett told us what really happened at the hospital. Bella, that was a lot of other things. You were in shock, stressed from what happened to Edward and Rosalie. A lot of other things triggered it," she explained.

"It doesn't ease my fears Alice," Bella answered, "because if I wasn't strong enough to carry that baby, what makes anyone think I am strong enough for this one?"

"You're a lot stronger than you let yourself believe," Alice replied.

Bella was silent as she turned back around. "Just don't tell Emmett please? I want to tell him once I know for sure this baby is going to live to term. I'd hate to get him excited about being a dad again only to lose the baby," she insisted. Sighing dejectedly, Alice nodded her head slowly.

"I won't tell him," she answered quietly.

"No one can know, Alice, I mean it," Bella told her.

Alice nodded her head slowly, hugging her friend with a sad sigh. "I wish you'd let my brother in and help you," she said softly.

"I will, when the time's right, which isn't now," Bella replied, letting her go.

Alice nodded before going back to the front of the shop, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

Later that day, Bella walked to the hospital wearing one of her baggy hooded sweaters and a pair of sunglasses, just to try to hide herself from anyone from seeing who she was. She just didn't want this getting back to Emmett. Walking over to the front counter, she tapped her fingers on the counter. "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I have an appointment with Dr. Mitchell today," she informed.

"Yes, yes, please sit down," the nurse answered.

Nodding, she sat down and looked around at all the women in the room. They were all each either heavily pregnant or holding their babies for their first doctor's appointments. She rested her hand over her still flat stomach, chewing on her bottom lip as she sat back in her seat. She tapped her fingers nervously on the arm of her chair as she tried to get her mind off the smells of a hospital. So many horrible memories of being in the hospital came flooding back to her.

_Bella woke up to see her mother standing by the bed. "Hey baby," Renee said softly, stroking her daughter's hair. Swallowing hard, she suddenly remembered about what had happened that morning._

_"Mom…is the baby okay?" she asked quietly, her throat hurt too much to go above a whisper._

_Renee lowered her head, giving her daughter the answer she needed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started shaking her head. "No, no, no, please tell me it's not true! Please, mom, please tell me they're wrong! The baby has to be okay, it has to be," she begged crying._

_"I'm so sorry baby," Renee told her daughter, hugging her tight._

_Bella buried her face into her mother's neck as she started crying her heart out. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" she exclaimed between sobs while her mother tried to comfort her._

"Isabella?" a nurse called, bringing Bella out of her daydream. Getting up, she grabbed her bag and followed the nurse out of the waiting room.


	21. Telling the Truth

Chapter 21: Telling the Truth

Bella was hiding the sonogram pictures from her appointment when she heard the bedroom door open. "Hey baby," Emmett greeted, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

Emmett hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder. Bella smiled, resting her hands over his as she relaxed against his chest. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Good," he replied smiling.

He kissed her cheek softly. "Missed you though," he told her.

"It was only a few hours," she commented.

"So?" he said chuckling.

Bella smiled when he moved his hands over her sides. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better actually, a lot better," she replied.

She turned around, sitting down on the bed. Emmett leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers while resting his hands on her waist. "Em, Lily's going to be home any minute," she told him.

"Just having a little fun," he told her as he dragged his fingers over her stomach.

Bella bit her lower lip when he kissed the tip of her nose. It was really hard for him to say no. She sighed as he moved his hands over her back, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his back as he moved her back onto the bed.

Moving her hands along his torso, she moaned softly as she arched her hips a little as he pressed closer to her. "DAD! BELLA! I'M HOME!" they heard Lily call out.

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Emmett called back.

Bella smiled as she moved out from underneath her boyfriend. Emmett watched her go and sat back against the headboard of their bed. "Hey, babe, you know Lily has some vacation coming up. Let's do something," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe head to Seattle, go have some old fashion fun like we used to," he replied smiling.

Bella smiled a little, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure…sounds great," she told him before leaving the room. Emmett smiled as he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a navy blue, velvet box, opening it to see a ring inside. He kept opening and closing the ring as he contemplated of what he hoped would happen in Seattle. Letting out a deep breath, he got off the bed and went downstairs to see how Lily's day at school was.

Later that night, Bella was sitting in her chair as she was unconsciously moving her hand over her stomach. She was beginning to think about the baby growing within her. She loved this baby with every ounce of her being. Biting her lower lip, she reached into her bag and pulled out the sonogram. She traced the large dot on the ultrasound with a small smile on her face. "Babe?" Emmett called, prompting her to quickly hide the picture under a folder.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Hey, Lily has the movie ready whenever you're ready," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly. "Okay, I'll be right there," she answered. Furrowing his eyebrow, he closed the door behind him.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

She twisted her hair around her finger as she tried to think up an excuse. "Nothing," she finally answered after a few minutes. Sighing, he pulled up a chair.

"Come on babe, we talked about being honest with each other," he told her.

He grabbed the chair, pulling her closer. "So tell me beautiful, what's up?" he asked, stroking her hair. Sighing, she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Nothing's really wrong per say…I'm just a little scared about something," she replied.

He rubbed her arm gently. "What is it?" he asked. She looked at him, letting out a heavy sigh. Knowing that there was no way out of this one, she reached under the folder and handed him the sonogram. Emmett stared at the sonogram in his hands and then his eyes widened. "No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she replied.

Emmett grabbed his girlfriend from her chair, swinging her around.

Baby this is great! This is wonderful news!" he exclaimed as he swung her around once more before setting her down, "when did you find out?" She let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Um…a few weeks ago," she replied.

Confusion filled his mind as he furrowed his brow again. "You're telling me now?" he asked. She let out a sigh.

"I wasn't really going to tell you yet, I just wanted to be sure," she replied.

"About what?" he asked.

Bella sat down in her chair, letting out a deep breath. "I wanted to be positive that this one was going to make it. I wanted to be sure you were going to hold an infant in your arms and we're not mourning over the loss of a baby," she murmured. Feeling concern well his being, he sat down across from her again.

"Bella, are you afraid of how that would affect me…or how it would affect you?" he asked.

She looked at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Baby…talk to me. Please tell me what you're feeling right now," he told her. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

"I'm feeling…scared," she replied.

He ran circles into her knees with his thumbs. "Why are you feeling scared?" he asked. Sniffling, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm scared I'm going to pass out like before and I'm going to wake up in the emergency room where you're telling me I lost the baby," she replied.

"Baby, that's different from this," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

He held her hands in his. "This is different because you are not under the same amount as stress as you were before. What you had before…was a tragedy. You went through more tragedies no person should ever have to go through," he replied. Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked at their clasped hands.

"I'm still scared," she said softly.

Pulling her into his lap, he cradled her close and kissed her forehead softly. "I know," he answered. He rubbed her stomach gently with a smile. "We're having a baby, Bells, we should be celebrating," he told her. Smiling a little, she rested her forehead against his. "Let's go tell Lily, she'll be ecstatic over this," he added as they got up.

"Lead the way," she answered.

Emmett held her hand as they went downstairs to the living room.

By this time, Lily was sitting in her room completely bored out of her skull when they finally walked in. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Baby Girl, Bella and I had to talk about something," he replied.

Lily looked between her father and his girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow. "What's going on?" she asked as they had her sit down.

Emmett was now grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to tell his baby girl the great news. "Remember how you've been asking me about getting a brother or sister?" he asked.

"Since I was like five," Lily replied, making him chuckle.

"Yeah, so…we have good news. You're going to be a big sister," he informed.

Lily's eyes lit up and she let out a gasp. "Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yep, a little brother or sister," Emmett replied.

The girl jumped off the couch and threw her arms around her father's neck with a shriek. "Yay! Finally!" she exclaimed, making the adults laugh. Lily hugged Bella with a smile. "Everything's coming together perfectly!" she added after letting Bella go.

"Just about," Bella answered with a smile, rubbing her stomach.

Lily smiled as she rubbed Bella's stomach. "Here is a picture of the baby," Bella told her, showing her the sonogram. The ten-year-old stared at the ultrasound with a weird expression on her face.

"I can't see it," she told them.

Bella laughed softly. "I know it's a bit fuzzy, but when the baby gets bigger, you can probably see the baby better," she replied smiling. Lily smiled before she sat down on the couch.

"Can we watch the movie now?" she asked.

"Yes, let us watch a movie and quietly celebrate this great news," Emmett answered.

Bella smiled as she sat next to Emmett on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head before they started watching the movie.


	22. Different Opinions

Chapter 22: Different Opinions

Bella was sitting in the living room, resting her feet up on the coffee table when Emmett walked in. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling, kissing the side of her head.

"Hey," she answered smiling.

He rubbed her slightly bulging stomach with a smile as he sat by her. "So, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"A little tired," she replied as she closed her eyes.

Emmett kissed her forehead with a smile as he held his girlfriend close to him. Bella rested her head no his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Ugh let's not talk about it," he replied.

"That bad?" she asked.

"The worse," he replied.

Standing up, she stood behind her boyfriend as he continued to sit on the couch and began massaging his shoulders. "Damn baby that feels good," he groaned.

"How about we continue this upstairs? This way I can get to your back easier," she told him, "and you can tell me what happened at the garage."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

Going upstairs, Emmett grabbed a pillow and lied down on his stomach while Bella made herself comfortable, straddling his waist. She began massaging his back, feeling all the hard knots in his muscles. "So, what happened?" she asked. He let out a sigh.

"Mrs. Franklin came in again today, saying that I still didn't fix the problem in her car. I have checked her car four times this week Bells and there's nothing wrong with it," he told her.

"That's odd," she commented.

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong with her car when she suddenly starts trying to feel me up," he answered.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. "She was hitting on you huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he muttered, burying his face into his pillow.

Bella pressed the heel of her palms into his back, making him groan loudly. "So what happened after she tried hitting on you?" she asked.

"I just told her some lie like her oil needed changing just so she could go away," he replied, "it was creepy babe the woman is like my mom's age."

Still holding in her laughter, she buried her face into his neck. "It just shows how attractive you really are," she murmured. Grinning, Emmett grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her underneath him.

"Yeah, but the only girl I want is right here," he murmured.

Smiling up at him, she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. Kissing him back, she ran her hands along his arms, arching her back a little with a sigh. Emmett moved his hand along her sides before he moved lower, resting his head on her stomach. Bella smiled as she moved her fingers through his hair. "Emmett, you're not going to hear anything yet," she told him.

"So? I want our baby to know I'm here," he answered.

As she continued to caress his hair, she smiled softly as she let out a sigh. "What are you hoping for?" she asked. Sitting in silence, he kissed her stomach before answering.

"Just a healthy child," he replied.

"What? No boy?" she teased.

Moving up, he lied down on his side as he looked at her. "A boy would be nice, but another girl wouldn't be so bad," he replied. Smiling, she moved in closer as she rested her head on his shoulder. Emmett dragged his fingers along her arms. "I've been thinking," he told her. She raised her eyebrow.

"That could be dangerous," she commented, making him laugh.

"Seriously, I have," he answered.

She looked up at him. "What have you been thinking about?" she asked. Moving her fingers through his hair, he let out a nervous sigh. Over the last month and a half he was trying to find the courage to bring up this talk.

"What is your outlook on marriage?" he asked.

Hearing those words come from his mouth made her a little nervous. She bit her lower lip as she tucked her arm behind her head. "I really haven't thought about marriage actually. Marriage to me is just a piece of paper," she replied. Moving her hand along her stomach, Bella stared up at the ceiling. "I'm just not the marriage kind of girl," she commented.

Emmett felt his smile fade a little at her words. "So…marriage is like not an option for you?" he asked. Sitting up, she leaned back on her arms.

"I never said that, I just said marriage never interested me," she answered.

Feeling a little shocked by her words, Emmett remained silent as he traced the patterns in the sheets. "Why ruin something with a big white wedding? Aren't things great the way they are?" she asked.

"Things are great, but I was hoping to go to that next level," he replied.

She stared into his blue eyes to see that he was completely serious with what he was saying. "And I'm saying that being the way they are, being domestic partners, is just as great," she replied.

"So…as I said before, there's no other option than this," he answered.

Unable to stop the hurt feelings he was feeling at that moment, Emmett sat up and grabbed his shirt. "Where are you going?" she asked as he got off the bed.

"I'm going to get Lily from art club," he replied as he pulled on his jacket.

She could immediately hear the hurt in his voice. "You're upset," she murmured.

"Nope, talk to you later Bells," he told her as he grabbed his keys and left.

Sitting there stunned, Bella wasn't sure how to react to what had just happened. A few minutes ago, they were cuddling, laughing, and teasing. They were happy, now the next minute he was closing her out now because of an opinion she gave. Lying back on the bed, she let out a sigh. "Of course he wants to get married," she muttered. She pressed her fingers against her temples. "Why must thing be even more complicated than they need to be?" she muttered to the ceiling.

Emmett was sitting outside Lily's school when his daughter came out smiling. "Hey dad," she said smiling.

"Hey baby girl," he answered as she got into the car.

He went to kiss her cheek. "Dad don't! My friends are here!" she exclaimed, pulling back.

"Oh sorry," he replied.

Staring up the car, he drove off. After a few minutes, Lily could feel the tension in the car. "Dad…is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope, everything's fine baby girl," he replied.

She looked over at her father, noticing that his jaw was locked as he continued driving. "Did you and Bella fight?" she asked. Emmett glanced at his daughter with a sigh.

"Just different opinions baby," he replied as he pulled over.

"About what?" she asked as she got out with him.

Emmett sat down on the hill as Lily sat back down next to him. "What's wrong daddy?" she asked.

"It's grown up things," he told her.

"Dad, I'm ten, you can really stop with the "you're too young to understand" speech," she answered.

Chuckling lightly, he stroked his daughter's hair. "It's just something I have to deal with okay? Nothing for you to stress over," he told her. Giving her dad a half-smile, she nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," she murmured.

Kissing her forehead, Emmett hugged his daughter close. "I love you Baby Girl," he told her. Lily smiled, hugging her father around his waist.

"I love you daddy," she answered.

When they arrived home a little while later, Lily went upstairs to do her homework while Emmett went out to the garage. Bella walked out to find Emmett fixing the brakes on his motorcycle. "Em?" she murmured softly. Glancing at his girlfriend, he let out a sigh.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Are you still mad?" she asked as she walked out.

Making her way over to him, she sat up on his work bench. "I was never mad, Bella," he told her.

"You went to pick Lily up from art club two hours ago," she pointed out.

Glancing at Bella, he let out a sigh as he stood back up. "Listen, I'm not angry. I just don't see why you're against marriage," he answered. Shrugging a little, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just never saw myself getting married," she told him.

Nodding his head slowly, he turned to fix his brakes again. "So…if I were to propose you'd say no?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"Wait…what?" she asked.

Standing back up, he started wiping his slightly greasy hands on his pants. "If I were to ask you to marry me today, you'd say no?" he asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I wouldn't know what to say," she replied.

"But it wouldn't be yes," he told her.

She was silent, making him nod his head again. "Okay, I see where we stand on this," he murmured, "I need to get back to work on that car out back. Promised Mr. Quinn his son would get it for his birthday." Bella watched him go and lowered her head a little as she twisted the bracelet Emmett gave her around her wrist.

"We just took two steps back," she said softly as she rested her hand on her stomach.

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I just thought I would straighten up how old everyone is so no more confusion lol.

Emmett: 27

Bella: 26

Lily: 10

Jasper: 27

Alice: 26


	23. Pulling Together

Chapter 23: Pulling Together

The next few days, Bella noticed that hers and Emmett's relationship wasn't like it used to be.

As she was watching Emmett put the crib together for the baby, she rested her hands over her stomach with a sigh. "Emmett," she murmured.

"Yeah," he answered.

Walking over, she kneeled down beside him as she rested her hands on his arms. "Em, how long are you going to avoid me?" she asked.

"I've been busy, Bella, not avoiding," he replied as he started on the next side for the crib.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Emmett, come on, talk to me, please," she said softly.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

She gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm tired of us fighting over everything," she murmured. She rested her chin over his shoulder as she rested her hands over his arms.

"Bella, is the idea really that bad?" he asked.

Keeping her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know," she replied. He ran his fingers over her arm.

"Bella, this doesn't have to deal with Edward again does it?" he asked.

She shrugged a little. He let out a sigh. "I thought you were past that?" he asked.

"I am, but there are certain things. I am trying, Emmett. I do love you," she answered.

Sighing, he turned around to look at her. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her forehead softly. "Babe, I love you. I hope you understand how much I do," he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I do," she answered.

She rested her head on his chest, letting out a deep breath. She bit her lower lip as he rested his hand over their growing child. Smiling a little, she rested her hand over his. Emmett gently traced her wrist with his thumb. "We need to stop fighting over dumb shit, Bells. It's going to start affecting Lily and I just don't want that," he told her.

"I don't either," she answered, "for Lily or the baby."

Nodding his head slowly, he rested his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his arm that was over her waist. He nuzzled her neck as he closed his eyes. Breathing in her strawberry scent, he let out a deep breath. Pulling his hand up, she moved her fingers through his, smiling as she felt his calloused, rough skin against her soft, smooth skin.

Emmett smiled a little as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. As they just continued to sit in complete silence, reveling in the peace between them. "I wouldn't tell you no, Emmett," she said suddenly. He looked down at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"You asked me a few days ago that if you ever proposed, would I say no? My answer is no, I wouldn't tell you that," she replied.

He rested his hand over her stomach. "You know if things were different, you and Edward were probably having this conversation," he commented. She let out a sigh.

"We had," she told him.

The air suddenly felt tense as Bella sat in silence as she reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out a small ring on a white gold chain. "He gave me this a few days before he was killed," she told him. Emmett stared at the ring. "It wasn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. Like you didn't ever give away your wedding ring or Rose's rings, I'm keeping this too," she told him softly.

"You don't have to explain it to me babe," he told her softly.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Edward was a big part of your life like Rosie was part of mine," he answered. Bella bit her lower lip. "So that's why you're so adamant about the idea?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I'm doing it again. I don't mean to keep comparing everything to what I had," she told him.

Emmett hugged her gently, stroking her back gently. "Bella, I'm not telling you to forget everything you had with Edward. I'm just asking for a real chance, that's all I ever want," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly.

"I'll try harder, I really will," she answered looking up at him.

"I don't want you to try so hard that you forget yourself as you're with me. I want you to still be the Bella I fell in love with in Seattle, but I want you to be serious about our relationship," he explained.

She nodded her head slowly in understanding. "I love you, babe, I'm here to stay, I promise," he told her softly.

"I believe you," she answered.

Looking up at him, her brown eyes locked with his blue eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, resting her hand on the side of his neck as he opened his mouth against hers. Opening her mouth, she moaned softly as she slanted her mouth a little as their kiss deepened. She pulled back, staring up at him. "I love you Emmett," she said softly. Smiling, he nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled her closer as they just relaxed against each other.

A month later, Emmett woke up to Bella sitting up. "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," she replied.

Emmett turned on the light to look at the time. "It's three in the morning," he told her as he put his head back down onto his pillow.

"Tell your child that," Bella answered.

Sighing, Emmett sat up. "Alright, what are you craving?" he asked as he pulled on his sweatpants.

"Fried ice cream and pickles," she told him.

"Ten years later I'm still trying to figure out how that works," Emmett muttered as he went downstairs.

He walked down the stairs. "At least she didn't ask for hot sauce on peanut butter this time," he muttered.

A few minutes later, Emmett came back with her food. "Here you go babe," he told her, handing her the bowl. Bella smiled as she took the bowl, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," she told him before taking a bite.

"How can you stand eating that? Just looking at it alone makes it gross," he commented.

"Good, that means you won't steal any," she answered.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Mmm nope I'm good," she replied.

He kissed her cheek. "Alright, I've gotta get up in like three hours," he told her laying back down. Bella smiled as she sat back against the headboard. "As long as Mrs. Franklin doesn't come in with a fake problem with her car it'll be a good day," he added.

"Well, maybe I should go down to the garage with you," she commented.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"To remind her that you are a very taken man," she replied simply.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Miss Swan you are sounding possessive," he quipped.

"Indeed I am, must be the pregnancy," she answered with a half-grin, making him chuckle.

"Bells, to Mrs. Franklin, a man isn't taken until there is a wedding ring on his finger and I haven't worn one in eight years," he told her smiling a little.

"No…but you have a girlfriend who is five and a half months pregnant," she replied.

Bella put her bowl aside, grabbing a hold of his arm and turned him onto his back. "I think I should go down there, maybe I've been too subtle with her at the shop," she commented.

"Too subtle babe?" he asked laughing a little.

Bella kissed him gently. "I need to prove to the women of Forks who have been hitting on you since you've returned that you are a very taken person," she replied.

"Bells, this is a real different side to you," he commented, "I like it."

She started laughing at the expression on his face. "And it's turning you on," she teased.

"Hell yea, I like Possessive Bella," he told her smiling.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting anything tonight buddy," she answered, getting off him.

"Hey, no fair," he told her.

Bella giggled softly. "Baby, you need to go to sleep," she told him.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, rolling back over onto his side.

Bella laughed a little as her boyfriend started pouting. "Emmett, are you really pouting?" she asked.

"You teased me," he replied, acting offended.

Bella laughed a little. "Alright, come here," she told him as she moved over to his side and pressed her lips to his. Emmett chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.


	24. Timeless

Chapter 24: Timeless

Four more months passed, Bella woke up on her side with her pregnancy pillow tucked under her. She went to move when her back started to hurt a little. "Sore again mama?" Emmett asked as he walked in, tossing his towel into the hamper having just finished a shower. He was only dressed in a pair of sweatpants. Bella let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I swear the baby's kicking me in my spine," she muttered.

Emmett chuckled lightly as he lied down behind her, rubbing her back, making her sigh in content. "Emmett that feels good," she moaned. He chuckled a little more.

"Where have I heard that before?" he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, she let out a sigh when she felt the baby do a couple of flips. "The baby's extremely active today," she told him. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and rested it over where the baby was kicking.

"Wow, active," he commented.

"Like daddy," she answered tiredly.

Emmett kissed the back of her shoulder while resting his head on her shoulder, moving his fingers over her bulging tummy. "The baby likes your voice, as soon as you start talking he stops moving," she murmured. Emmett smiled as he hugged her close. "This baby feels like it's going to come out any minute," she added.

"Babe, the doctor did say any moment now the baby will come," he commented.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a sigh.

The next day, Emmett was working on a car in his garage when he heard another car pull up. "Yo Em, we got another one," his friend, Dave, called out. Standing up, he wiped the grease from his hands to head to the office.

Walking into the office, he sighed when he saw that it was Mrs. Franklin. "What can I do for you today Mrs. Franklin?" he asked.

"The usual, this time my car is due for an oil change," she replied.

Emmett checked the last time the woman was in for an oil change. "So it is, pull it around back and Dave will do the oil change," he informed. She nodded with a flirty smile before leaving. Once the door was closed, Emmett shuddered.

"Nasty," he muttered before he went to fill out some paperwork.

Hearing the door chime again, he looked up to see that it was Bella. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was bored at the coffee/book shop so I decided to come here for my break," she replied.

"A bit of a drive for a lunch break," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes as she rested her hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Good, not as restless today," she replied.

After washing some of the grease off his hands before moving to the other side and placing his hand over his girlfriend's stomach. "Doing everything the doctor says?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied, letting out a sigh.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead softly before kissing her stomach. "Guess who decided to come for her next oil change," he told her.

"Mrs. Franklin just can't seem to get the hint huh?" she asked with a grin.

"Not really," he replied.

Smiling, she ran her finger down her boyfriend's chest. "Well, you are very taken," she commented.

"Very taken indeed," he agreed.

Placing his hands on her disappearing waist, he leaned forward kissing her softly. Bella kissed him back, resting her hands on his arms. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers. "I need to get back to work," he told her.

"Okay," she answered softly.

Kissing the tip of her nose, he rubbed her arms gently before leaving to head back to work. Sighing, Bella leaned back against the counter with her hand on her stomach as she let out a deep, steady breath.

After closing the store, Bella was back at home resting when Lily walked in. "Hey Bella," she greeted smiling. Opening her eyes, Bella smiled.

"Hey Lily," she answered as the girl sat on the bed.

The newly eleven-year-old placed her hand on Bella's stomach, feeling the baby kick under her hand. "Wow, strong kick," she commented.

"Strong kid," Bella answered, putting her arm behind her head, "how was school?"

"It was school," Lily replied simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, when's your Science Fair?" she asked.

"Next week," Lily replied, "you are coming right?"

"I plan on it," Bella told her.

Lily smiled as she lied down beside Bella. "You seem happier now," the girl commented. Bella stroked the girl's hair.

"I've been finding reasons to be happier," Bella replied smiling.

Lily played with the necklace around Bella's neck. Smiling, Bella kissed the girl's forehead before closing her eyes.

When Emmett arrived home, he went upstairs to find Bella and Lily fast asleep. Smiling, he went into the bathroom to shower before joining his girls.

Lying down behind Bella, he rested his hand on her stomach, feeling their baby move beneath his hand. Waking up to Emmett's hand on her stomach, she looked at her boyfriend with a small smile. Smiling back, he kissed the tip of her nose. She turned around and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. "Bella," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Hmmm," she answered.

Emmett let out a nervous sigh. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you," she answered smiling.

He ran his fingers along her stomach, taking the plunge. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Opening her eyes again, she looked at him to see him holding up a simple, yet elegant solitaire ring. Looking up at him, she saw all the hope, love, and devotion in his eyes. What scared her was the nervousness and fear in his own eyes.

Reaching up, she stroked his cheek softly. "Yes," she replied. Smiling, Emmett slipped the ring onto her finger. "Wow…perfect fit even though my hands feel swollen," she quipped. Laughing softly, he kissed her gently.

"About time," Lily quipped.

They laughed before embracing the girl.


	25. Bad to Good

Chapter 25: Bad to Good

Bella bit her lower lip as she was trying to do her job. She let out a shaky breath, resting her hand in the middle of her back from the pain. "Bells, you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the baby's getting heavy," she replied.

She rubbed her stomach with a sigh. "So when is the baby due?" Jessica asked.

"Anyday now," she replied.

She moved her hands over her stomach with a sigh. She looked at the gold ring that graced her left ring finger. With just wanting to get married, they invited their closest friends and family to the chapel where they got married in a simple ceremony. Alice threw a fit over the fact they weren't letting her plan a wedding, but they just wanted to get married.

With that simple ceremony, for the first time in a long time, Bella's life almost felt complete. She bit her lower lip as she continued to move her hands over her stomach, letting out a sigh when she felt her baby moving around. A small smile appeared on her face. "My baby," she whispered.

She never thought she would get this chance again. She moved her hand over her stomach again before she went back to work.

As Bella left the shop, she went to the car when she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She let out a gasp, doubling over a little in pain. "Oh god," she moaned in pain. She had been feeling contractions all day and she thought they were false alarms, but now that she was in horrible, horrible pain, she knew it was now it was real.

Hurrying back inside, she sat down gasping for air. She now truly wished she hadn't sent the girls home. She reached into her bag searching for her cell phone when she hit Emmett's speed dial number. "Yea," Emmett answered.

"Emmett, you need to come get me," Bella told him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

She let out a several deep breaths, closing her eyes. "Emmett, I'm going into labor," she told him.

"I'm on my way," he told her.

"Hurry," she told him gasping for air.

"I'm coming," Emmett answered.

Bella sat back against the couch, moaning in pain.

Emmett arrived a few minutes later to finding his wife lying back on the couch crying out in pain. "Bella how far apart are your contractions?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Six minutes," she replied.

"Dammit Bella why didn't you call me sooner?" he exclaimed.

"I thought it was another false alarm," she replied.

Picking her up, he hurried out into the rain to the truck. Running to the other side, he sped off down the street.

Driving down the road, Bella screamed in pain. "Emmett stop the truck! STOP THE TRUCK!" she shouted, gripping his arm.

"Bella, I can't stop or we won't make it there," he answered.

"We're not going to make it so stop!" she cried out in pain.

Emmett pulled the truck over. "Dammit Bella why did you want so long?" he muttered as he got out of the truck.

"I told you that I thought it was false because I have been having false labor all week!" she snapped.

Getting out of the truck again, Emmett pulled out his cell phone. Bella lied back on the seat of the truck when Emmett pulled out the blanket he had in the back as he waited for his father to pick up. "Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Dad! It's me, I need your help, Bella's in labor and we're not going to make it to the hospital. Tell me what to do, please," he insisted.

"Calm down son, now tell me. How far apart are her contractions?" Carlisle asked.

"Four minutes now," Emmett replied.

Bella groaned in pain as she lied back, closing her eyes tight as she gripped the arm rest above her head. Opening her eyes, her eyes scanned through the windshield at the trees when her heart stopped. "No…" she whispered with tears welling up in her eyes. Swallowing hard, she let out a shaky breath. "It was here…" she whispered, recognizing the area. She let out a shaky breath.

"Bella, the baby's head is starting to crown already," Emmett told her, "babe, I need you to push for me on the next contraction."

She suddenly started shaking her head. "No," she answered.

"Baby, please, you have to," he told her.

"No, I can't," she answered.

"You have to Bella, this baby is coming whether we want it to now or not," he told her.

Bella grabbed a hold of his hand. "I'm scared," she told him. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You'll be fine, just trust me, please?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly letting out a gasp. "Please push Bella, please," he told her. Nodding her head slowly she started pushing, whimpering softly in pain.

Ten minutes later, Bella gave one final push when she fell back gasping for air hearing the sounds of her child's screams. Emmett had tears well up in his eyes as he held his child in his hands. "Emmett, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked on his end of the phone. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Everything's great…you have a grandson, dad, a grandson," Emmett answered.

"Emmett, make sure to clear the baby's airways so he can breathe," Carlisle told him, his voice shaking with emotion.

Emmett did as his father told him before wrapping him in the blanket, placing him in Bella's arms. Bella had tears fall down her face, sniffling softly. "We have a son," she whispered, tearfully. Emmett smiled as he stroked Bella's face. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at Emmett. "It happened here, Emmett. That's why I didn't want to give birth here. It happened here," she told him softly.

Looking around in the area, he saw grass covering what used to be Rosalie's tire tracks and the tree that she hit was growing back. Swallowing hard, Emmett looked at Bella. "Bella, today is April 22nd," he said softly.

With wide eyes, she let out a small gasp when she realized that he was right. Emmett rested his forehead against the side of her head. "We don't have to hurt anymore baby, we don't. This day no longer has to be remembered as a painful one," he told her. She nodded her head slowly, sniffling softly as she looked at her now calm son.

The newborn opened his eyes, staring up at his parents with his wide brown eyes, making them smile. "Gabriel, hey Gabe," she said softly. Emmett held his son's hand with a smile.

"Hey Gabe, welcome to the world," he answered softly.

Emmett hugged Bella tight with a smile. "I love you, so much," he told her.

"I love you too, more than anything," she answered, crying softly.

Smiling, Emmett let her go before he got into the truck again to get his wife and their son to the hospital.

At the hospital, Bella was sitting in her hospital bed cradling Gabriel in her arms when Lily came in. "Hey Lils, ready to meet your baby brother?" she asked.

"Totally," she replied smiling.

She hurried over and looked at the baby in her stepmother's arms. "Wow, look at that tuft of dark hair," she commented. Bella laughed a little. "Beautiful baby though," Lily added.

"Very," Bella answered.

Lily smiled as she held her brother's tiny hand. "Gabriel huh?" she asked.

"Yep, Gabriel Anthony Cullen," Bella replied.

"It suits him," Lily told her.

"It does," Bella answered.

Emmett walked in and smiled. "What do you think Baby Girl?" he asked.

"He's perfect," Lily replied.

Emmett smiled as he hugged his daughter. He kissed the top of her head before looking at Bella. Bella smiled as she cradled Gabriel close to her chest.

After awhile, the nurse came in to check on the new mother to find Bella fast asleep with Gabriel in her arms. Lily was asleep behind her with her head resting on Bella's waist while Emmett was asleep in the chair, his head resting by Bella's head on the pillow since the bed was raised a little so it wouldn't be an awkward position. The nurse smiled and covered Emmett with a blanket before leaving them alone.


	26. Epilogue: Merry Christmas

Epilogue: Merry Christmas

Bella woke up to the sound of Gabriel crying over the baby monitor. "I've got him babe," Emmett whispered. He kissed the side of her head before he got up and went into the nursery.

Gabriel was wide awake, crying his eyes out. "Wow, you sure know how to use those lungs buddy," he commented softly. He carefully lifted his son up from the crib and moved him over to the changing table. "Yep, I'd be screaming too if I had this loaded diaper," he quipped.

After changing the baby and cleaning up, Emmett lifted his son up into his arms. Kissing the now sleepy baby's head, Emmett smiled as he started pacing back and forth with his son tucked into his chest. Rubbing his son's back, he kissed the top of his head softly.

Looking up, he smiled when he saw Bella standing in the doorway. "I was just letting you sleep babe, you've been up with him every night this week," he told her.

"Well, I like being up with him," she replied smiling.

She kissed Emmett gently before kissing the top of Gabriel's head. She took the baby into her arms, smiling softly as she cradled him to her chest. Gabriel looked up with his deep brown eyes, letting out a yawn. "Yeah, I bet you're tired," she cooed, kissing his forehead softly. She rocked him back and forth in her arms when Emmett stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, look outside," he said softly.

Looking over, Bella smiled to see snow falling outside. "Look Gabriel, it's snowing on your first Christmas," she said smiling. The baby just let out a noise, not interested in the snow outside. "It's too bad he won't remember his first Christmas," she commented.

"No, but we will," he answered smiling.

He kissed the side of her head, hugging her close. Bella let out a sigh as she leaned back against Emmett's chest, closing her eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered, rubbing her back.

Later that morning, Bella was sitting on the couch with Gabriel in her lap while watching as Lily was opening her gifts. The girl was ecstatic with all the gifts she had been receiving from her parents, making them both smile. Emmett sat next to Bella with a box. "For you babe," he told her softly. Bella gave him a quizzical look as she let him take Gabriel before opening the box.

Her mouth dropped when she saw two charms to add to her charm bracelet. One was a rose, the other was a piano. "Rosalie was just as important in your life as she was in mine, just as Edward was important in my life," Emmett explained. Bella smiled softly, looking at her husband.

"I love them, thank you," she told him softly.

She kissed him softly before she took a box from the tree, handing it to him, taking Gabriel back into her arms. Emmett gave her a quizzical look before opening the box, his eyes also widening. "Where did you find this?" he asked softly.

It was a picture of Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie at prom. Emmett was standing behind his wife with his arms around her wast and Edward was standing behind Bella in the same pose. "Your mom," she replied. Emmett smiled softly.

"I love it babe, thank you," he told her.

Bella smiled as she kissed him gently before Lily ran over to thank them for the gifts they gave her. Emmett smiled as he kissed the top of his daughter's head as he showed her the photograph. "I remember when this was taken too. Alice had to practically drag you over to take this picture," he commented.

"You don't like your picture taken I take it?" Lily asked.

"Only if I really have to," Bella replied.

Lily smiled as she looked at the photograph. Bella smiled as she stroked her stepdaughter's head. "You guys looked awesome," Lily commented.

"Yeah we were younger then," Bella quipped.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We're not that old babe," he answered, kissing his wife's forehead. She shrugged a little looking down at Gabriel in her arms.

"You sure are a blessing Gabe," she commented.

Smiling, he stroked the top of his son's head. "It's okay to remember mom and Uncle Edward you guys. From what you've told me they would've wanted you to be happy no matter what," Lily commented. Bella nodded her head slowly.

"It's been a long road, but I believe it now," she answered.

Emmett hugged his family close. "It's a special Christmas, the first one as a whole family," he told them.

"It is," Lily agreed quietly.

Bella rested her head on Emmett's shoulder while hugging Lily close. "I love you three, so much," she told them.

"And we love you," Emmett answered smiling.

Glancing outside, Bella smiled to see the snow still falling before relaxing in the embrace of her whole family. "Merry Christmas," Emmett whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Bella answered.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their first Christmas together with baby Gabriel, knowing that their lives were completely full. After a long road of pain and heartache, Bella realized that there was finally a light at the end of the dark tunnel and it held her husband, her stepdaughter, and her son. She couldn't ask for anything more and it made her feel complete.

Before Bella came into his life, Emmett was a hard shell that took care of his daughter. Reconnecting and falling in love with Bella made his life feel fuller, happier. It took him forever to see that it was okay to love him, but it was worth it. He had a full, happy life, which was all he could ever ask for.

As they cuddled on the couch with their kids, they couldn't help but feel like everything was right, the way it was supposed to be and this feeling would stay for the rest of their lives.

****

Author's Note: I know it's early but Merry Christmas everyone *smiles*. This is the last chapter *frowns* but I love that you all supported it so much. Thank you so much for your support *smiles*. Below is a poll for the next story to choose next for me to write. Voting ends on December 28th.

(Story Choice #1)

**__**

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm just not interested in the dating world," he answered.

"Because of her…right?" Daisy asked.

Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head slowly. "Yes, it's because of her," he answered. Daisy rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a sad smile.

"Carlisle, you should find someone who you can be with," she told him.

"I don't want to try to find someone. There's no one else for me, it's just that the woman I love is married to someone else," he replied.

****

Title: The Other Half of Me

Pairing: Carlisle/Esme

Rating: T maybe M

(Story choice #2)

__

Jasper let out a deep breath as he held onto Alice's hands. "Alice, I love you with all my heart," he told her softly. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she answered.

He smiled as he kissed the back of her hands. "I don't care that you're not part of the higher class as me, I just want you," she said softly. Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I just hope that's enough to convince your uncle," he whispered.

Title: I Need You

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Rating: T maybe M

(Story Choice #3)

**__**

Rosalie bit her lower lip as she hugged Emmett tight. Closing his eyes, Emmett hugged her close, burying his face into her long blond hair. "I'm here Rosie, always," he said softly. She tightened her grip on him.

"I'm scared of what to do," she said softly.

"I know," he answered.

Rosalie buried her face into the side of his neck as she cried. She cried out of heartache and of fear. She feared of what would happen if they were ever found out. She couldn't bear the thought of Emmett getting killed because of her, but she couldn't imagine her life without him either.

Title: The Perfect Connection

Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie

Rating: T maybe M

(Story Choice #4)

**_Bella was sitting on the sidelines, biting her lower lip when she noticed that Edward hadn't returned from getting the baseball. "I'll find him! The slowpoke must've seen a bird," Emmett teased. Rolling her eyes, the girl got up from the ground._**

****

_"You stay here, I'll find him," she told Emmett as she ran down the trail._

_After nearly falling down a few hills, Bella stopped when she saw the baseball and Edward's hat, but no Edward. "Edward?" she called, looking around. She turned around to see if Edward was playing some sort of trick again. "EDWARD!" she shouted._

Title: Come what May

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: T maybe M


End file.
